Les terreurs du passé
by TecZenith Kyara Kurara
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Tritannus, les Winx aspirent à un peu de tranquillité... Mais voilà qu'un nouvel ennemi, Lorminga, s'étant rallié aux Trix, sème la terreur dans la dimension magique. Ce n'est pas seulement un dangereux malfrat, c'est aussi le pire ennemi de Tecna, qu'elle a vaincu dans le passé. Et désormais, il ne pense qu'à une chose : se venger...
1. Chapitre 1 : Le congrès des technologies

**Chapitre 1 : Le congrès des technologies**

Après une année bien mouvementée, le calme était revenu dans la dimension magique. Les Winx en profitaient pour s'adonner à leurs passions : Bloom lisait un livre sur l'histoire de la magie, Stella faisait ses ongles avec son nouveau vernis super-brillant, Flora arrosait ses plantes, Musa écrivait une nouvelle chanson et Layla courait sur son tapis morphix.

Soudain, Stella rompit le silence :

- _Les filles, est-ce que vous savez ce que fabrique Tecna ? Ca fait au moins trois jours qu'elle passe ses journées dans sa chambre, elle ne parle quasiment pas et semble préoccupée. Vous savez ce qui ne va pas chez elle ?_

- _J'avais remarqué aussi,_ répondit Musa, _et elle m'a dit qu'elle préparait quelque chose mais que pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas nous en parler_.

- _Hé bien, tant pis !_ s'exclama Stella en se levant. _Moi, je veux savoir, et j'en ai assez qu'elle reste toute seule dans son coin._ (elle tape à la porte de la chambre de Tecna) _: Ouh, ouh, Tecna, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques là-dedans ?_

On entendit un remue-ménage, puis Tecna passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- _Tecna,_ répondit Stella, _ça fait trois jours que tu passes tes journées dans ta chambre, il y en a marre à la fin !_

- _Arrête, Stella,_ dit Layla, _elle doit certainement avoir une bonne raison…_

- _Je voulais vous faire la surprise,_ dit Tecna, _mais puisque vous insistez tellement je vais vous montrer…_

Les Winx pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Devant elles se dressait une machine bien étrange, immense, avec un écran, un clavier, une grande porte et un vidéoprojecteur. Sur un rebord, un casque était relié à l'écran.

- _Je vous présente le Winx TZ_, dit Tecna avec un sourire fier.

- _Wouah !_ s'exclamèrent les Winx

- _En quoi est-ce que ça consiste exactement ?_ demanda Bloom.

- _C'est très simple, je me suis inspirée de chacune de vos passions. Mais vous pouvez lire l'encadré que j'ai préparé pour le congrès des technologies._

Les Winx lirent un petit panneau, sur lequel il était marqué :

**« CET APPAREIL EST LE WINX TZ.**

**- IL A DANS SA MÉMOIRE TOUS LES LIVRES D'HISTOIRE ET DE MAGIE DE LA DIMENSION MAGIQUE**

**- IL EST CAPABLE DE PRODUIRE N'IMPORTE QUEL VÊTEMENT SUR DEMANDE**

**- IL RECONNAIT CHAQUE PLANTE EXISTANTE ET LEUR PRODIGUE LES SOINS DONT ELLES ONT BESOIN**

**- IL CONNAIT TOUS LES MORCEAUX DE MUSIQUE ET PEUT FAIRE APPARAÎTRE N'IMPORTE QUEL INSTRUMENT**

**- IL PEUT PROJETER EN 3D DES PERSONNES QUI DANSENT POUR VOUS ENTRAÎNER, AINSI QUE DES ENNEMIS QUI VOUS ATTAQUENT POUR PERFECTIONNER VOS POUVOIRS ET VOS TECHNIQUES DE COMBAT »**

- _C'est génial !_ s'exclama Flora

- _En quoi il consiste, ce congrès des technologies ?_ demanda Bloom.

- _C'est un concours qui a lieu tous les dix ans, et la meilleure invention sera exposée au musée de Zénith, le plus grand musée de technologie de toutes les dimensions._

- _Quel honneur cela serait si c'était toi qui gagnais !_ s'exclama Musa.

- _Je ne sais pas vous, les filles,_ dit Layla, _mais moi j'ai une envie folle de l'essayer, cette machine !_

- _Je suis désolée Layla,_ dit Tecna, _mais elle doit être inaugurée au congrès des technologies qui a lieu demain… En revanche, je peux choisir qui l'inaugurera. Et, si ça te fait plaisir, je serais ravie que ce soit toi !_

- _C'est vrai ?_ demanda Layla._ Merci beaucoup, Tecna !_

- _Et Timmy y participe aussi ?_ demanda Bloom.

- _Non_, répondit Tecna. _Il a dit qu'il voulait m'encourager et donc il passera la journée avec moi._

- _Oh, c'est tellement mignon,_ dit Flora

« Attention ! Une alerte du royaume de Zénith ! »

Les filles se retournèrent vers le portable de Tecna.

« Ce matin, les Trix ont été retrouvées sur notre planète, cherchant un endroit où se cacher pour élaborer un nouveau plan. Après une lutte acharnée, les techno-droïdes ont réussi à les capturer et à les enfermer dans la prison de Zénith »

- _Hé bien ! C'est une bonne chose,_ s'exclama Bloom.

-_ J'ai_ _entendu dire que la prison de Zénith était la prison la plus sécurisée de la dimension magique,_ dit Layla. _C'est vrai ?_

- _Bien sûr,_ répondit Tecna_. Et je suis prête à parier qu'elles ne s'échapperont pas de sitôt._

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle se trompait…

Sur la planète Zénith

Après l'effervescence qui avait secoué Zénith pour la préparation au congrès des technologies, le calme était enfin revenu. La nuit, éclairée par les néons des enseignes de magasins, régnait sur la petite planète dans un calme absolu.

Absolu ? Pas vraiment. Car si l'on approchait du royaume du roi Crios, on pouvait entendre gémir et pester, et ces éclats de voix venaient de la célèbre prison de Zénith.

Cela faisait une journée que les Trix étaient enfermées et déjà elles faisaient des plans pour s'évader mais, chacun d'entre eux s'étant révélé impossible à réaliser, les Trix exprimaient tout haut leur colère en se disputant.

- _Tu vas voir si je suis une incapable !_ disait Darcy.

- _Bien sûr que tu en es une_, répondit Stormy. _Une saleté, incapable d'élaborer le moindre plan pour nous évader d'ici !_

- _Et, toi, tu crois peut-être qu'essayer d'écarter les barreaux est plus judicieux peut-être ?_

- _Attends, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe…_

- _En voilà assez !_ s'exclama Icy. _Voilà plus d'une heure que vous vous criez dessus. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on sortira d'ici._

- _Ah ouais ? Parce que tu as un meilleur plan, peut-être ?_ demanda Darcy.

- _Ouais, parce que tu fais la maligne, mais je te signale que ton plan qui…_

« _Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles, allons, _fit une voix provenant de la cellule d'à côté_. Il ne faut pas vous disputer comme cela. Je viens de terminer de mettre au point un plan diabolique, et vous allez très bientôt pouvoir sortir d'ici._

- _Qui t'es, toi ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? _demanda Stormy.

Une ombre imposante s'approcha de la cage, et les Trix découvrirent un homme entre deux âges, le crâne surmonté de dreadlocks bleus, un menton auquel pendait un bouc de la même couleur. Il n'était ni attirant ni rassurant, ce qui plut tout de suite à Icy qui afficha son plus joli sourire.

- _Je m'appelle Lorminga,_ dit l'homme. _Et je veux anéantir une jeune fille (qui doit maintenant être une jeune femme) avant de prendre le contrôle total et définitif de la dimension magique._

- _Je m'appelle Icy, _répondit l'ainée des trois sœurs_, et voici Darcy et Stormy. Nous voulons nous aussi conquérir le monde et régner en maîtresses sur toutes les planètes de la dimension._

- _Et nous voulons détruire les Winx,_ ajouta Stormy.

- _Voilà qui me plait,_ dit Lorminga… _Parce que l'une de vos Winx est celle qu'il faut que je détruise… Et je compte bien profiter du congrès des technologies pour le faire…_

- _On peut savoir qui est cette Winx ?_ demanda Stormy, qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- _Tecna…_


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'évasion des Trix

**Chapitre 2 : L'évasion des Trix**

Le grand jour était arrivé pour Tecna. Elle était partie rejoindre Magix, la capitale, pour exposer son invention, tandis que les autres Winx attendaient à Alféa que les garçons viennent les chercher.

- _Alors, _disait Stella, _mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?_

- _Du calme Stella, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, _lui répondit Bloom.

- _Mais ils ont déjà beaucoup de retard,_ répliqua Musa_, cela ne leur ressemble pas…_

- _Chut, écoutez, _dit Layla,_ j'entends des bruits de moto…_

Effectivement, l'instant d'après, six motos se garèrent dans la cour d'Alféa. Les Winx accueillirent leurs petits amis et, après quelques minutes de retrouvailles, Stella demanda :

- _Alors, quelle est votre excuse pour être arrivés en retard ?_

- _Les motos volantes ne voulaient pas démarrer… _répondit Brandon.

- _Mais oui, c'est ça… Tu ferais mieux de trouver autre chose._

- _Il a raison, _s'interposa Sky.

- _C'est très étrange, _dit Timmy, _qu'elles soient tombées en panne toutes en même temps… C'est comme s'il y avait une particule dans l'air qui empêchait les motos de fonctionner. Je regarderai ça de plus près ce soir._

- _Mais oui, une particule dans l'air, _ricana Riven. _Tu sais, parfois on se demande comment tu as fait pour devenir le mécanicien le plus doué de l'école. C'est sûrement un petit malin qui s'est amusé à nous faire une farce._

Timmy ignora la remarque. Il connaissait le tempérament de Riven et savait qu'il ne servait à rien de répliquer. Par ailleurs, il savait aussi que les autres spécialistes lui faisaient confiance en ce domaine. Il avait donc mieux à faire que de se disputer avec le seul qui doutait de lui. Au lieu de ça, il déclara :

- _Allez les amis, Tecna nous attend. Je n'ai pas très envie d'arriver en retard à sa prestation._

Les Winx et les Spécialistes montèrent sur les motos et prirent la route en direction du centre-ville.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est à quel point Timmy était proche de la vérité…

Car pendant ce temps-là, un drôle de remue-ménage avait lieu dans la prison de Zénith. Les techno-droïdes s'agitaient, les gardes couraient dans tous les sens, une vraie fourmilière.

Ceux qui étaient à l'origine de toute cette agitation étaient bien entendu les Trix et Lorminga. Celui-ci avait réussi à court-circuiter sa cage, ce qui avait provoqué une baisse de tension électromagnétique à Zénith et dans toute la dimension magique (baisse de tension qui était à l'origine de la panne des motos des spécialistes). Il avait ensuite éteint le disjoncteur, ce qui avait fait disparaître les barreaux de toutes les cages, dont celle des Trix. Lorminga avait un plan bien précis et nul besoin d'alerter Zénith de son évasion, il avait donc réactivé les barreaux des autres cages une fois les Trix libérées, les autres n'ayant pas réagi à temps de l'opportunité qu'ils avaient.

Les gardes essayaient d'arrêter le petit groupe à l'aide des techno-droïdes.

- _Arrêtez-vous, _criaient-ils.

- _Bien sûr, j'ai mis dix ans à mettre au point ce processus et maintenant je vais me rendre, _ricana Lorminga.

- _Laisse-nous nous occuper d'eux, _dit Icy. _Onde de glace !_

Des gardes se retrouvèrent enfermés dans des blocs de glace.

- _Confusion cérébrale ! _cria Darcy.

Les techno-droïdes s'immobilisèrent un moment avant de commencer à attaquer les rares gardes qui n'étaient pas déjà piégés.

- _Tempête déchaînée !_ hurla Stormy.

- _Ne fais pas ça ! _lui cria Lorminga

- _Pourquoi ?_

-_ C'est trop gros, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. Je n'ai pas fait éclater les systèmes d'alarme de la prison pour rien._

- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester discret, _dit Darcy.

- _Je vais vous expliquer… Mais d'abord, sortons d'ici._

Les Trix sortirent sans difficulté de la prison de Zénith, et, une fois dehors, Icy, sur la demande de Lorminga, gela tout l'intérieur de la prison.

- _Voilà, _dit Lorminga,_ comme ça ils en ont pour un petit moment et comme le roi Cryos vient aux nouvelles tous les jours à cinq heures de l'après-midi, ça nous laisse assez de temps pour exécuter mon plan…_

- _Je crois qu'il est temps que tu nous l'expliques ! _ dit Stormy.

- _Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, aujourd'hui a lieu le grand congrès des technologies. J'ai tenu à être discret parce que si quelqu'un était au courant de notre évasion ils annuleraient tout… Pour le congrès donc, Tecna a dû inventer une machine très complexe, qu'elle aura mis du temps à mettre au point… Je crois que vous imaginez sa déception quand sa machine deviendra folle et se mettra à attaquer la foule…_

A Magix

Le congrès battait son plein. Des créateurs venus des quatre coins de la dimension (mais surtout de Zénith et de Magix) y participaient. A perte de vue, il y avait des robots, des machines, des véhicules, des jeux vidéo. De la plus petite télécommande aux grandes habitations mobiles en passant par les horloges parlantes et les jouets, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, surtout pour ceux des technophiles. Les Winx regardaient autour d'elles avec stupéfaction.

- _Je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose pouvait exister,_ dit Flora en regardant un petit chien-robot. _Je me demande ce que Roxy dirait si elle savait qu'on pouvait remplacer nos petits compagnons par ces étranges robots._

Soudain, le chien émit un aboiement sonore, et les personnes aux alentours se bouchèrent les oreilles en grimaçant. Une jeune femme approcha.

- _Tout doux, Toby, _dit-elle au chien qui cessa aussitôt d'aboyer. _Il ne sert pas à remplacer un vrai chien, mademoiselle, mais à protéger la maison des cambrioleurs. Non seulement ses aboiements alertent le propriétaire de la maison, mais en plus ils dissuadent plutôt rapidement les voleurs._

- _Je me disais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas s'attacher à un tel engin autant qu'à un vrai chien, _dit la fée des Fleurs.

Son interlocutrice éclata de rire :

- _Haha ! S'attacher à un chien, non mais quelle drôle d'idée ! Hahahaha !_

Et elle s'éloigna, tout en continuant à rire, sous le regard interloqué de Flora.

- _Laisse-la, _dit Hélia. _C'est une habitante de Zénith. Tout le monde sait qu'ils ont du mal à se montrer leur amour entre eux, alors ne leur demande pas d'aimer un animal._

- _Ce n'est pas faux… _ajouta Timmy. _Tiens, je vois Tecna là-bas. Ouh, ouh, Tecna, on est là !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'attaque des Trix

**Chapitre 3 : L'attaque des Trix**

En entendant l'appel de Timmy, Tecna se retourna :

- _Hé bien ! J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais…_

- _Je suis désolée, mais on a eu un petit souci avec les motos… Que se passe-t-il, Tecna ? Tu as l'air soucieuse._

- _Oui, _admit celle-ci,_ mes parents ne sont toujours pas arrivés et lorsque tout à l'heure j'ai essayé de tester une nouvelle fois ma machine, elle n'a pas voulu fonctionner et s'est mise à clignoter de partout… Ça a duré peut-être dix secondes mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

-_ Ça s'est passé quand ? _demanda Sky.

-_ Je ne sais pas, il y a une demi-heure ou trois quart d'heure…_

Les spécialistes se regardèrent : cela correspondait au moment où les motos avaient refusé de fonctionner.

- _C'est étrange, _murmura Bloom, _je ressens une forte énergie négative près de nous…_

… Et pour cause, les Trix et Lorminga venaient d'apparaître et s'étaient transformés en deux parents et leurs deux filles. Bien entendu, une des petites filles dit d'une voix obscure :

- _Je me demande pourquoi c'est toujours nous deux qui sommes obligées de jouer les enfants._

- _Parce que Madame est l'aînée, _lui répondit l'autre d'une voix criarde. _Tu devrais avoir l'habitude avec le temps…_

- _Silence ! _dit leur mère d'une voix glacée. _Vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi ?_

Ils rejoignirent le groupe de personnes qui commençait à se masser autour du Winx TZ. Un juré s'approcha de Tecna, et dit dans un micro :

- _Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons maintenant laisser place à Mademoiselle Tecna de Zénith qui va nous présenter sa toute nouvelle invention : le Winx TZ. Mademoiselle Tecna, nous vous écoutons._

Tecna pris le micro avec un peu d'embarras car elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler devant tout le monde.

- _Merci… Le Winx TZ est une machine multifonctionnelle qui vous permettra à la fois de vous instruire, mais aussi de vous adonner à vos passions. En effet, je me suis inspirée des goûts de chacune de mes amies pour cette invention, dans laquelle il est référé tous les manuels de magie, les modèles de vêtements, les conseils botaniques, les musiques et les instruments, et toutes les danses et les arts martiaux existants… Mais puisqu'un exemple vaut mieux qu'un beau discours, qui serait volontaire pour essayer l'atelier danse ?_

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont bien sûr celle de Layla.

- _Eh bien… Layla, la princesse d'Andros, va me faire l'honneur d'inaugurer mon invention._

Layla s'avança, sous les encouragements de la foule, des Winx et surtout de Roy. Elle fit face à la machine. Tecna tourna quelques boutons et des corps en trois dimensions apparurent. Une musique se fit entendre et les corps, imités par Layla, commencèrent un hip-hop effréné sous les applaudissements du public (qui admirait, il faut le dire, autant la machine de Tecna que le talent de Layla).

Soudain, le téléphone de Tecna sonna.

- _Allô Maman ?_

-_ Ma chérie, _fit une voix tendue de l'autre côté du téléphone_, il se passe quelque chose de terrible !_

- _Quoi ? _fit Tecna, visiblement inquiète. Sa mère ne s'alarmait jamais si la situation n'était pas catastrophique.

- _Ton père m'avait dit qu'il sortirait tôt du travail pour venir te voir… Mais comme je ne le voyais pas arriver, je me suis rendue à la prison et… Ah, quelle horreur ! Tout était gelé, ton père était pris dans la glace, on aurait dit qu'il s'était battu… Et pire encore, Lorminga s'est échappé…_

- _Oh non ! _s'écria Tecna. _J'arrive dans cinq minutes, je dois juste…_

La communication fut interrompue. En effet, Tecna n'avait pas vu la petite famille qui s'était approchée d'elle. Ni le père qui avait marmonné discrètement une formule magique dans sa barbe. Encore moins une des deux petites filles qui avait lancé une boule d'énergie aussi noir que les ténèbres vers la machine.

Soudain, le Winx TZ se mit à clignoter partout. Un murmure de peur parcourut la foule, qui se transforma en cris stridents lorsque les personnages en 3D arrêtèrent de danser, se retournèrent et se jetèrent comme un seul homme sur Layla. Les badauds se dispersèrent dans un désordre total, tandis que la machine continuait à produire d'étranges silhouettes qui se jetaient sur la foule.

Roy s'était précipité sur la machine mais, lorsqu'il essaya de détruire les personnages avec sa magie, la boule d'énergie les traversa sans les endommager et alla frapper Layla, qui s'écroula.

- _Oh non ! _s'exclama-t-il, tandis que les autres Winx se réunissaient pour se transformer.

- _Magie des Winx ! Sirénix !_

Les filles regardèrent autour d'elles pour essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait provoquer de tels désagréments. Ce fut Bloom qui repéra la seule famille qui, les bras croisés, regardait la scène avec une satisfaction visible.

- _Hé ! Vous ! _cria-t-elle.

De son côté, Musa essayait de secourir Layla qui, gravement blessée par le sort de Roy, était en train de succomber aux coups qui pleuvaient sur sa tête.

- _Stéréo crash !_

Layla se boucha les oreilles, mais ce sort ne parut pas perturber les personnages, qui continuaient à la frapper.

- _Ça ne sert à rien de les attaquer, _dit Tecna. _Ils sont commandés par la machine, qui elle-même est commandée par Lorminga… Seul un pouvoir technologique peut les faire disparaître._

- _Tu m'expliqueras plus tard qui est ce Lorminga… _répondit Musa, _mais fais disparaître ces personnages !_

- _J'aimerais bien, mais le pouvoir qui les contrôle est beaucoup trop fort ! _(elle se retourna) _Bloom, ne t'approche pas d'eux ! Lorminga, ne la touche pas !_

Les spécialistes, ainsi que Flora et Stella, se regroupèrent au centre de la place. Ils étaient dépassés par la situation, ce qui n'était jusqu'ici jamais arrivé.

Bloom, dans les airs, se trouvait devant une petite famille. Elle fut rejointe par Tecna qui cria :

- _Ca suffit ! Arrête ça tout de suite !_

Le père leva la main et tous les personnages disparurent, hormis ceux qui attaquaient Layla.

-_ Je veux voir comment elle va s'en sortir…_

Tecna se retourna pour assister à une scène qui lui glaça le sang : Layla se faisait littéralement pulvériser la bande de personnages.

Soudain, Musa, qui volait au-dessus de la bataille, fit un plongeon brusque et dégagea Layla du groupe. Elle reçu quelques coups mais en rendit aussi, se remémorant les cours de self-défense que Riven lui avait donnés.

Elle extirpa Layla et, rejoignant le groupe au milieu de la place, l'allongea sur le sol.

- _Non Layla, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu ne peux pas nous laisser…. S'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose…_

Elle pouvait sentir la vie quitter le corps de Layla tandis que la petite étincelle de ses yeux s'éteignait doucement.

Le père de famille fit disparaître les dernières silhouettes, puis, d'un claquement de doigt, reprit son apparence initiale, aussitôt imité par les autres Trix.

- _Quelle tristesse, _ricana-t-il en regardant Tecna._ Tu viens de tuer une de tes amies avec ta super-machine…_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le vœu Sirénix

**Chapitre 4 : Le vœu Sirénix**

Les Winx, abasourdies, impuissantes, se tournèrent toutes vers Layla, sur laquelle étaient penchés Musa et Roy.

- _Non, Layla, reste avec nous, je t'en supplie… _pleurait Musa.

Roy, immobile, perdu, regardait son amie d'habitude si forte fermer doucement ses yeux.

Soudain, une étoile ornée de pierres précieuses apparut devant Musa. Une petite sirène rouge en sortit.

- _Gardienne Sirénix ?_

-_ Ce que tu viens d'accomplir est très courageux, Musa. J'ai entendu ta douleur, et je viens te proposer d'utiliser ton vœu Sirénix._

- _Oh gardienne, je vous en prie, faites que Layla vive. S'il vous plait, je souhaite qu'elle guérisse de ses blessures._

- _Ton vœu va être exaucé, _lui répondit la gardienne Sirénix, qui fit jaillir des étincelles en direction de la fée des fluides.

Celle-ci rouvrit doucement les yeux, se redressa et porta sa main à sa tête :

_- Aïe, j'ai mal ! _(puis, regardant autour d'elle) : _Mais que s'est-il passé ?_

Roy la prit dans ses bras :

- _C'est terminé maintenant,_ lui murmura-t-il tandis que Layla se demandait encore ce qui avait pu se produire. _Tout va bien._

- _Merci, gardienne, _dit Musa, d'un ton plus que soulagé.

La gardienne disparut.

Le groupe d'amis sembla se souvenir tout à coup de leur situation. Devant eux se trouvaient leurs pires ennemis, qui faisaient face à Bloom et Tecna. Les Winx observèrent un instant cette confrontation silencieuse et immobile entre leurs deux meilleures amies et le groupe formé par les trois sorcières et un homme particulièrement répugnant.

- _Quelle horreur ! _s'exclama Stella. _Je vais vous donner un petit conseil de pro : allez vous relooker !_

Lorminga se dirigea calmement vers la fée de la lune et du soleil. Tecna s'interposa entre eux :

- _Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !_

-_ Tu sais Tecna, _dit Stella, _je suis encore à même de me défendre moi-même._

Une expression effrayante se peignit sur le visage de Lorminga, tandis que deux boules noires apparurent dans ses mains et commencèrent à grossir.

- _Détrompe-toi, _dit Tecna. _Il faut maîtriser parfaitement la technologie pour pouvoir contrer ses sorts. Ils sont tellement complexes !_

Lorminga tendit ses mains, puis lança un sort à pleine puissance sur les deux amies. Tecna fit apparaître un bouclier, mais la puissance de son adversaire était telle qu'elle reculait sous l'effet de celle-ci.

- _C'est moi qu'il veut, _dit Tecna. _Va-t-en de derrière moi !_

- _Je ne te laisserai pas ! _lui répondit la fée de la lune et du soleil.

- _Dépêche-toi ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Je sais comment m'échapper, et je ne pourrai pas tenir encore très longtemps !_

Stella dut se résigner à s'envoler pour se mêler au groupe d'amies. Le bouclier de Tecna explosa et celle-ci se retrouva projetée contre le Winx TZ.

- _Tecna ! _cria Timmy.

- _Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose, _dit Bloom. _Energie du dragon !_

Mais lorsque le dragon de feu s'apprêta à heurter Lorminga, celui-ci leva la main et le sort disparu comme… par magie.

Il se retourna vers Bloom :

- _C'est inutile, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Tecna. Seule une parfaite maîtrise de la technologie peut me vaincre, et même cette petite sotte en est incapable._

- _Je ne comprends pas, _dit Bloom. _Tu as ravagé la prison de Zénith, semé la pagaille au congrès des technologies, essayé de tuer Layla et maintenant Stella et Tecna. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lorminga

- _Tu pourras poser cette question ta chère et tendre Tecna. Elle se fera un plaisir de te raconter la petite accroche qu'on a eu il y a quelques années. _(il se dirigea vers les Trix) : _L'heure de la vengeance n'a pas encore sonné. Je vais m'en aller… Mais sache que je vais revenir et causer toute sorte de pagaille. Je veux que dans l'Univers tout entier, chaque personne, chaque plante, chaque molécule tremble en entendant mon nom. Je vais dominer la dimension magique en m'emparant de toutes les sources de technologie de toutes les planètes. Cela fera de moi le plus grand scientifique de la dimension. Et alors je m'emparerai de toute la magie de l'Univers, ce qui fera de moi le sorcier le plus puissant, le maître suprême… Et alors, vous n'aurez plus que vos yeux pour pleurer._

Tecna tenta de se remettre debout :

- _Tu rêves ! _murmura-t-elle. _Nous nous sommes débarrassées de sorciers bien plus puissants que toi. Je t'ai déjà vaincu par le passé, et je recommencerai, avec l'aide de tous mes amis. _(elle était désormais debout) _Et, même si pour ça je dois mourir, je ne te laisserai jamais atteindre ton objectif._

- _Qui vivra verra, _ricana Lorminga. _Mais toi, tu me semble déjà mal partie… Patience, j'aurai ma revanche sur toi plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Allons-y mesdemoiselles !_

Avant que nos amis n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste, les Trix et Lorminga disparurent.

Tecna se recouvrit son visage avec ses mains, laissa échapper un sanglot, puis :

- _Layla, je suis vraiment désolée… Tu as failli mourir, et c'est à cause de moi… Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Maintenant que ce monstre est en liberté, nous n'allons plus avoir une minute de répit et… C'est ma faute…_

Elle éclata en sanglots et les Winx se rassemblèrent autour d'elles pour un câlin collectif.

- _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tecna, _lui dit Layla. _Je sais pertinemment que ta machine était au point. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé._

- _Et puis, vous êtes toutes les deux vivantes, c'est le principal non ? _ajouta Flora.

- _Et tu n'es pas non plus à l'origine de l'évasion des Trix et de Lorminga, _compléta Bloom.

- _Merci les filles, _dit Tecna, émue.

Timmy s'approcha du groupe des filles avec le téléphone de Tecna et le tendit à celle-ci.

- _Ta mère vient d'envoyer un sms, _dit-il. _Ils ont réussi à dégager la prison de la glace, ton père est sain et sauf._

- _Ce qui prouve que la magie de Lorminga n'est pas totalement invincible, _dit Bloom. _Nous allons donc trouver un moyen de la vaincre, et, une fois que ce sera fait, nous renverrons notre cher ami d'où il est venu._

- _Tu as raison Bloom, _dit Flora. _Nous avons vaincu des ennemis bien plus effrayants, et cette fois ne fera pas exception._

- _Vous pouvez aussi compter sur nous ! _dit Sky.

- _Merci les amis, _dit Tecna.

C'est vrai, elles vaincront. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'histoire de Lorminga

**Chapitre 5 : L'histoire de Lorminga**

Plus tard dans la soirée, nos douze amis se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement des Winx. Les filles avaient installé des coussins sur le sol et Stella leur avait confectionné des tenues décontractées qui leur allaient à ravir. Mme Faragonda, Roxy et Daphné s'étaient mêlées au groupe. Les deux jeunes filles étaient s'étaient laissées choir sur un coussin tandis que Mme Faragonda était restée debout, elle ne voulait pas s'imposer ni mettre Tecna mal à l'aise.

La fée de la technologie s'était installée face à tout le monde et Timmy, toujours là pour la soutenir, s'était assis à côté d'elle et lui tenait les deux mains avec tendresse.

- _Très bien Tecna, _dit Mme Faragonda, _il est peut-être temps que tu nous expliques qui est ce Lorminga._

- _Hé bien… _(Tecna marqua une pause, baissa la tête et dit :) _C'est mon frère._

- _Quoi ?_ s'exclamèrent les Winx.

- _Comment cela se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de lui ? _demanda la doyenne.

- _C'est une longue histoire… _répondit Tecna. _Depuis sa plus petite enfance, Lorminga avait un comportement très dangereux. Comme il était de dix ans mon ainé, il ne cessait pas de me battre et de m'insulter. _(elle sentit les mains de Timmy se raidir) _Il me disait que j'étais une bonne à rien, que je n'arriverais jamais à rien dans la vie, et il me mettait des gifles… Bref, passons._

- _Tes parents le laissaient faire ? _demanda Flora, imaginant ce que ses parents auraient fait si un jour elle avait levé la main sur Miele ou dit à celle-ci de telles infamies.

- _Non, bien sûr… Ils le punissaient, mais ils avaient aussi tendance à mettre cela sur le compte de la jeunesse, de la jalousie d'un petit garçon qui après avoir été enfant unique pendant dix ans voyait une petite fille lui voler la vedette. « Ça lui passera », disaient-ils, mais ça ne lui est pas passé. Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, il a commencé à vouloir apprendre la magie noire, et ce malgré mes parents. Il étudiait en cachette et faisait des progrès énorme… Mais en technologie et en mathématiques, il n'en faisait pas autant que moi. A sept ans, alors que lui en avait dix-sept, je savais manipuler toutes les formules et les équations et je fabriquais à peu près n'importe quoi, alors que toutes ses inventions à lui se soldaient par un échec._

- _Avec un comportement pareil, ça ne m'étonne pas, _dit Timmy. _Pour manipuler la science, il faut savoir faire preuve d'un grand sang-froid et avoir la tête sur les épaules._

- _Le souci, c'est qu'à ce comportement s'ajoutait de plus en plus de jalousie… Et quand j'ai eu onze ans, il a tenté de me tuer._

- _Quoi ? _s'exclamèrent les Winx une nouvelle fois.

- _Vous avez bien entendu, _dit Tecna. _Il avait, avec les années, acquis une excellente connaissance de la magie de la technologie sombre. Et quand il a voulu démontrer ses talents, il m'a pris comme cible et m'a envoyé un sort de cécité asphyxiante. Je suis devenue aveugle, et le sort était programmé pour que je perde peu à peu ma respiration et que je meure au bout de trois minutes. Mais voilà : chaque sort de magie technologique est basé sur un algorithme bien précis et, en résolvant cet algorithme, on peut déjouer le sort._

- _Et toi, _dit Musa, _tu l'as résolu. Evidemment._

_- Exactement. Quand je suis sortie de ma cécité au bout de deux minutes et trente-six secondes, j'étais tellement essoufflée que je me suis écroulée. Hurlant à la vengeance, mon frère a tenté de me lancer un autre sort. J'ai réussi à esquiver la boule noire, et celle-ci est passée par la fenêtre avant d'aller percuter un passant… Passant qui n'était autre que le roi Crios._

- _Le roi ! _s'écria Stella.

_- Combien de chance y avait-il pour que la boule d'énergie aille percuter quelqu'un, et encore le roi de ta planète ? _demanda Timmy.

_- Quelqu'un, une sur deux, étant donné que la rue qui passe devant ma maison est très fréquentée. Mais le roi… Peut être une sur deux cent vingt-quatre millions six cent soixante mille cent dix-neuf ? Quelque chose comme ça._

Les Winx sourirent : c'était du Tecna tout craché.

- _Et alors, que s'est-il passé ? _demanda Mme Faragonda.

_- Mes parents sont arrivés au même moment. Mon père a demandé à Lorminga de stopper le sort, mais celui-ci a refusé. Je me rappellerai toujours du sourire démoniaque qu'il y avait sur ses lèvres, un sourire à vous glacer le sang. Alors j'ai dû agir : j'ai concentré tous les pouvoirs dont je disposais à cette époque-là, et j'ai jeté le flux d'énergie sur le roi Crios pour contrer les effets de la magie noire de mon frère._

- _Mais tu n'avais pas beaucoup de pouvoir par rapport à ton frère, _dit Mme Faragonda.

_- C'est ma mère qui m'a raconté après ce qui s'est passé. Vidée de mon énergie, je me suis évanouie et je suis restée sans connaissance pendant deux jours. Quand je me suis réveillée, elle était à mon chevet. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et mon père avaient uni leurs pouvoirs aux miens et que, combinés, ils avaient réussi à contrer l'attaque maléfique de mon frère. Après avoir négocié avec mon père, Crios a décidé d'étouffer l'affaire, à condition que mon frère soit enfermé à perpétuité dans la prison de Zénith et que mon père travaille dans cette prison pour le surveiller._

- _Ils ne lui ont pas retiré ses pouvoirs ? _demanda Roy.

- _Ils jugeaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que la prison de Zénith était assez puissante pour les contrer. Ça devait être vrai à l'époque, mais… Je ne sais pas comment, il a réussi à accroître ses pouvoirs pendant sa détention._

_- Si j'ai bien suivi, _dit Timmy, _ton frère a été emprisonné l'année du congrès de la technologie._

- _Tu veux dire la semaine, _corrigea Tecna. _C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mes parents et moi n'avons pas pu y assister. Et ça doit être aussi pour cela que mon frère a décidé de s'évader aujourd'hui parce qu'à mon avis, son plan diabolique devait être prêt depuis longtemps. Ça a quelque chose de symbolique pour lui… C'est sa façon de me montrer à quel point je lui suis inférieur, et aussi qu'à ses yeux je serai toujours incapable de faire partie des plus grands scientifiques de Zénith._

- _Mais tu es au-dessus de tout ça, _protesta Timmy.

- _C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis venue à Alféa. Je voulais réussir là où il avait échoué, à la différence qu'au lieu de faire le mal, je voulais faire le bien._

- _Et tu as déjà réussi, _dit Musa. _Maintenant, il nous faut trouver un moyen de renvoyer ce parasite entre quatre murs pour le restant de ses jours._

- _Ce n'est pas si simple, _dit Tecna. _Pour le vaincre, il faut être extrêmement puissant et avoir une parfaite maîtrise de la technologie._

Flora fit la moue.

- _Tu veux dire qu'il va nous falloir apprendre tout ce que tu sais sur la technologie ?_

_- Ce serait impossible, mon enfant, _dit Mme Faragonda. _Je vous vois très mal étudier tant de choses… _(elle jeta un regard appuyé sur Stella, puis ajouta :) _En revanche, Daphnée et moi allons chercher s'il existe un pouvoir qui vous permettra de vaincre Lorminga._

- _Et n'oubliez pas, _ajouta Roxy,_ que je serai là si vous avez besoin de mon aide._

- _Merci Roxy, _dit Bloom, _mais je doute que tu puisses faire grand-chose contre ce monstre et cela risque d'être beaucoup trop…_

_- Nous verrons cela, _l'interrompit Faragonda. _En attendant, mes enfants, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher. Demain, nous élaborerons un plan pour vaincre ce Lorminga de malheur._

Et sur ces mots, les Spécialistes repartirent à Fontaine Rouge avec leurs motos volantes, tandis que les Winx rejoignirent leurs lits.

Une fois allongée, Tecna sortit un cadre représentant ses parents, elle et son frère alors qu'ils étaient petits. Tout le monde souriait, excepté Lorminga donc le mutisme était très voyant sur cette photo. Des larmes roulèrent doucement sur les joues de la fée de la technologie.

- _Pourquoi, _se dit-elle, _pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une famille normale comme mes amies ?_

Et, se rendant compte qu'entre celle qui avait deux familles, celle dont les parents étaient divorcés, celle qui n'avait plus de mère et celle dont le cousin était un dangereux criminel il n'y avait pas de « famille normale » chez les Winx, Tecna éteignit la lampe et s'endormit.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le rendez-vous

**Chapitre 6 : Le rendez-vous**

Une semaine était passée depuis ce que les médias appelaient « l'accident du congrès », et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Lorminga. L'alerte rouge à Zénith était repassée progressivement en alerte orange, puis avait disparu.

Les Winx aussi reprenaient leurs occupations. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa et Layla donnaient leur cours de Winxologie et Daphné, ses cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle et Mme Faragonda avaient passé des heures à éplucher les manuscrits, sans trouver le pouvoir qui permettait de contrôler la technologie. Elles savaient qu'il existait, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'auraient su dire comment il s'appelait ni comment on l'obtenait.

Alors qu'un calme provisoire était revenu dans la dimension magique, seule Tecna continuait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas reparlé de Lorminga à ses amies, mais celles-ci voyaient l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elles essayaient de la rassurer, mais la fée de la technologie leur répondait à chaque fois que le pire était à venir et que ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher.

Timmy, voyant que sa petite amie n'allait pas bien, décida de lui remonter le moral. Il composa son numéro de téléphone. Au bout de deux sonneries, la fille pour qui il aurait tout donné apparu à l'écran. Son pouls accéléra, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ou qu'il entendait sa voix, puis son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les cernes sous ses magnifiques iris et le désespoir dans ceux-ci.

- _Salut Timmy,_ dit elle avec un accent de soulagement dans la voix. Lui parler lui faisait toujours du bien, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

_- Comment tu vas, ma belle ?_

Tecna rougit : elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'elle était belle même si, avec Timmy, ça commençait à devenir un rituel.

_- Pas très bien, _avoua-t-elle, _je n'arrête pas de penser à Lorminga. Je me demande où il peut être et ce qu'il peut bien manigancer…_

_- Tecna, tu devrais arrêter de te tracasser avec ça. Il reviendra au moment voulu et vous l'arrêterez, comme vous avez arrêté Lord Darkar, Valtor, les sorciers du Cercle Noir et Tritannus… Je pense que tu devrais te changer les idées. Que dirais-tu d'un après-midi au Mégastore ?_

_- Le nouveau café qui vient d'ouvrir, celui avec tous les jeux vidéo ? C'est une super-idée ! _s'exclama Tecna, enthousiaste.

- _Je te prends à une heure et demie devant Alféa, _proposa Timmy, _vers sept heures on ira manger un morceau et on terminera la journée par un cinéma… Ça ne te dérange pas de rentrer tard ?_

- _Non, pas du tout !_ s'écria Tecna. Elle regarda son réveil, puis : _Je te laisse, je vais aller me préparer._

- _A tout à l'heure, ma belle, _dit Timmy.

Oubliant tout à fait Lorminga, Tecna sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et alla retrouver ses amies dans la pièce commune. Elle leur annonça la bonne nouvelle, puis pria Stella de bien vouloir lui confectionner une tenue. Toutes les Winx pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la fée aux cheveux magenta, heureuse de la voir si légère.

Mais qu'aurait-elle pensé si elle avait su que Lorminga se trouvait à à peine dix mètres d'elle ?

Sur Lymphéa :

Au bord d'un petit étendu d'eau où coulait tranquillement une chute vertigineuse, les Trix attendaient impatiemment le retour de leur mentor. Elles avaient trouvé refuge sur la planète de la nature, lieu où on n'irait sûrement pas les chercher. Mais bien entendu, cela ne leur plaisait pas vraiment d'être entourées d'autant d'harmonie. Darcy et Stormy se défoulaient sur la flore environnante, au grand dam d'Icy qui les sermonnait sans arrêt :

- _Vous avez vraiment envie que l'on se fasse repérer ? _

_- Voyons, _lui répondit la benjamine, _il n'y a pas grand mal à ça ! Il y a tellement de plante sur cette planète, qu'une de plus ou une de moins…_

_- Et puis, _enchaîna la cadette, _on s'ennuie à mourir dans ce trou à rat !_

Soudain, une sorte de trou noir apparut devant elles et Lorminga se matérialisa :

-_ Si vous appelez ça un trou à rat, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut…_

Les Trix se précipitèrent vers lui :

_- Alors ? _demanda Icy.

_- Alors, son idiot de petit ami l'a invitée au Mégastore. Mais il va avoir un petit problème : sa moto ne va pas démarrer et son portable ne captera plus, dommage._

Trois sourires diaboliques se formèrent en guise de réponse.

_- Darcy, je compte sur toi là-dessus. Pour le reste, vous me laisserez m'en occuper. Icy et Stormy, quant-à-vous, vous irez rejoindre une planque dans Zénith._

Il leur désigna l'emplacement de la planque en question sur son portable.

_- Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse attraper ? _demanda Icy.

_- Non, l'alerte orange est passée, les techno-droïdes ne sont donc plus programmés pour nous repérer, nous pourrons agir en toute discrétion…_

A Fontaine Rouge :

Timmy ne comprenait pas. Ça faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il essayait de démarrer sa moto, en vain. Craignant à raison un coup de Lorminga, il composa le numéro de sa bien-aimée. Une voix mécanique sortit du téléphone :

« Réseau non disponible. Veuillez essayer ultérieurement. »

Le cœur de Timmy se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il se releva et, sans chercher à comprendre, partit en courant vers Alféa qui était à dix kilomètres de là.

Il n'avait pas entendu le rire de la sourcière des ténèbres qui le regardait partir.

A Magix :

Tecna était enfin prête, habillée d'un ensemble décontracté mais très joli, parfait pour un après-midi jeux vidéo avec son petit ami. Stella lui avait aussi donné une robe, en lui recommandant de la mettre quand elle serait arrivée au restaurant.

Timmy avait maintenant un quart d'heure de retard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler, mais tombait directement sur sa messagerie. Elle prit son portable, prête à recomposer le numéro.

Soudain, il se mit à vibrer. Tecna décrocha aussitôt :

- _Timmy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Ma moto est tombée en panne près du lac Roccalus. Je ne vais plus mettre très longtemps à la réparer, mais si tu ne veux pas perdre de temps, tu devrais venir me rejoindre. On partirait directement._

_- D'accord ! _s'exclama Tecna. _ Je suis ici dans un quart d'heure._

Et, raccrochant le téléphone, elle commença à se diriger vers le lac Roccalus, tandis que le vrai Timmy continuait à courir vers Alféa.

Tecna serait-elle partie si elle savait que c'était Lorminga qui, ayant piraté le portable de Timmy, l'avait invité à le rejoindre au lac ?


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'enlèvement

**Chapitre 7 : L'enlèvement**

Timmy était enfin arrivé, hors d'haleine, à Alféa. N'apercevant pas Tecna, il commença à paniquer… Puis, se disant que, lasse de l'attendre, elle était sûrement remontée dans sa chambre, il se remit à courir. Dans l'escalier, il bouscula Griselda. Celle-ci grogna :

_- Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention ? Et puis, d'abord, où allez-vous ?_

_- Pardon Madame, _répondit humblement Timmy, _je montais dans l'appartement des Winx pour voir si Tecna y était._

_- J'y viens, _lui répondit la surveillante d'un air perplexe, _mais votre amie n'était pas là, les filles m'ont dit qu'elle devait vous retrouver…_

Et c'est ainsi que tous les deux se remirent à courir vers l'appartement des Winx, où chacune vaquait à ses occupations.

_- Les filles ! _s'exclama Timmy, _Tecna a disparu._

_- Tu ne devais pas passer la chercher ici ? _lui demanda Layla.

- _Si, mais ma moto est tombée en panne et je n'arrivait pas à l'appeler… Alors je suis venu ici à pied, mais en bas il n'y avait personne._

En entendant ces mots, les Winx se précipitèrent dehors, Griselda et le Spécialiste sur les talons.

Ils étaient tous arrivés à l'emplacement d'où Timmy devait prendre Tecna, et furent abasourdis de ne voir aucune trace de leur amie…

Dans la forêt :

Tecna commençait à trouver le silence environnent très inquiétant. La forêt, d'habitude remplie de vie, semblait vide, comme si un incendie invisible avait fait fuir les animaux. Même les végétaux semblaient être en état de torpeur.

Elle arriva enfin au lac Roccalus. Une angoisse sourde s'empara d'elle, tandis qu'elle se hasarda à appeler :

- _Timmy ? Je suis là…_

Seul le silence lui répondit. Au loin, elle entendit qu'on criait son prénom…

« Oh non, pourvu que Lorminga n'ait pas fait de mal à Timmy », pensa-t-elle. Elle allait partir vers le l'endroit d'où lui parvenaient les voix, quand une autre voix derrière elle ricana :

_- Salut petite sœur, c'est l'idiot à lunettes que tu cherches ?_

Tecna fit volte face, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur lorsqu'elle vit son frère :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Timmy ?_ demanda-t-elle. Sa voix sonnait presque comme une supplication.

_- Mais rien du tout, c'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, _ricana Lorminga, qui leva une main chargée d'énergie maléfique.

Tecna se mit en position de combat :

_- Magie des Winx ! Sirénix ! _

Mais, avant de pouvoir se transformer, elle fut projetée violement en arrière.

_- Tu es trop lente, _ricana Lorminga.

Tecna comprit qu'elle avait perdu. Elle se releva, sonnée, et tendit ses bras vers l'avant… Mais rien n'en sortit. Rien du tout. Elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques.

Elle contempla ses mains comme si un miracle pouvait se produire… Mais bien évidemment, il ne se passa rien.

_- Comme c'est dommage ! _dit Lorminga d'une voix malfaisante, _et dire que tu aurais pu arrêter ton grand méchant frère._

Tecna lui jeta des yeux horrifiés. Son cerveau refusant de travailler, elle s'en remit à son instinct primitif qui lui souffla de s'enfuir. C'est ce qu'elle fit, bien que sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pu, mais quelque chose heurta ses pieds et elle s'étala de tout son long. Ce quelque chose était un film de Zénith, une corde puissante et électrique qui empêchait les prisonniers les plus récalcitrants de s'enfuir.

Tecna se redressa à l'aide de ses mains, autour desquelles apparut aussi une corde de Zénith. Elle implora son frère du regard, et le vit éclater de rire :

_- Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais m'échapper en courant ? Voyons petite sœur, ton esprit logique a pris un énorme coup depuis que tu as rejoint ces minus._

Lorminga claqua des doigts : une décharge électrique traversa le corps de Tecna. Elle poussa un cri :

_- Arrête ça ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie !_

Lorminga prit un air triste.

_- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je subissais en prison… Là où tu m'as envoyé.  
><em>

Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant :

_- Et ce n'est aussi qu'un petit aperçu de ce que tu vas endurer…_

_- Tecna ? Tecna ? Où es-tu ? Tecna ?!_

Les Winx, ayant entendu son cri, se rapprochaient. Tecna, sachant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chance, décida de la tenter :

_- Timmy ! Timmy, au secours ! Je t'en supplie, viens m'aider, au secours !_

Un mouchoir lui entoura la bouche, étouffant ses appels, tandis qu'une nouvelle décharge électrique parcouru son tout être.

_- Ma petite sœur, tu es devenue beaucoup trop dépendante…_

Il la souleva, et murmura à son oreille :

_- Bienvenue en enfer._

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent devant les Winx qui venaient d'arriver. Impuissantes, elles virent les derniers rayons noirs du sort de téléportation.

Timmy se précipita à l'emplacement où ils avaient disparu et il se laissa tomber à genoux :

- _Oh non !_

Les Winx restèrent un instant pantelante, puis Musa éclata en sanglot :

_- Tecna ! C'est pas possible, on est arrivés trop tard…_

Layla la prit dans ses bras et s'écria :

_- C'est hors de question, on doit forcément pouvoir faire quelque chose !_

Bloom jeta un regard à Griselda, puis ajouta tristement :

_- Nous ferions mieux de prévenir Mme Faragonda._

_- Je pense aussi, _dit la surveillante.

Timmy s'était remis debout. Il arborait maintenant un air hagard. Flora s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- _On va la retrouver, ne t'inquiète pas, _murmura-t-elle.

Timmy serra les poings :

_- J'y compte bien ! Je suis déjà allé la chercher sur Oméga et sur la Terre, j'irai la chercher au bout de l'Univers s'il le faut. _(il se mit à hurler :)_ Tu m'entends, espèce de lâche ? Où que tu te planques, je viendrai la chercher, et je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras mille fois ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui !_

Les Winx le regardèrent, un peu hébétées : elles n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir aussi énervé.

Flora l'entraîna :

_- Viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici._

Et nos amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, dans un silence percé quelques fois par un sanglot de Musa.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tecna en danger

**Chapitre 8 : Tecna en danger**

Dans l'appartement des Winx, le silence était au plus complet. Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine d'heures que nos amis avaient été rejoindre le bureau de la directrice et, après avoir cherché en vain une solution, ils étaient montés rejoindre leurs chambres. Les autres Spécialistes, ainsi que Roxy et Daphné, avaient rejoint le petit groupe. Abasourdis, abattus, ils s'étaient assis en cercle par terre. Les Winx étaient épuisées et Musa, éreintée par les larmes, s'était endormie dans les bras de Riven. Celui-ci, après l'avoir bercée tendrement pendant une dizaine de minutes (au grand étonnement de tous ses amis), s'exprima :

_- Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ?_

_- Nous avons déjà expérimenté toutes les solutions, mais le problème reste le même, _dit Bloom. _Nous ne savons absolument pas où ils se trouvent. Cela prendrait des années de fouiller l'intégralité de la dimension magique… Il faut pourtant trouver quelque chose !_

_- Chaque minute perdue est une minutes durant laquelle Tecna peut à tout moment… _murmura Flora, avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras d'Hélia.

_- Je refuse de baisser les bras ! _s'exclama Timmy. _Je l'ai retrouvée sur Oméga, je la retrouverai où qu'elle soit !_

_- Mais comment est-ce que tu veux faire ? _demanda Stella. _Tu crois qu'elle va prendre une espèce d'émetteur et qu'elle va t'envoyer un message ? Coucou, je suis la petite princesse prisonnière du château doré, au secours, viens m'aider ? Tu rêves !_

Timmy bondit sur ses pieds :

_- Quoi ? Répète ce que tu viens de dire !_

Brandon s'interposa :

_- Excuse-la, elle est exténuée et à bout de nerf. _(puis, aux filles) : _Les filles, vous devriez aller vous coucher, c'est contre-productif de rester là à attendre…_

_- Stella, tu es… _s'exclama Timmy.

_- Ça suffit Timmy ! _dit Sky en le prenant par l'épaule.

_- Stella, tu es géniale ! _(les autres se retournèrent, abasourdis) _Le château perdu de Zénith !_

_- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _demanda Roy.

_- Tecna m'avait parlé d'un vieux château à l'abandon… Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont cachés là-bas !_

_- Ce n'est pas bête, _murmura Bloom. _Quoi de mieux que de se cacher dans un endroit tellement évident que personne ne viendrait vous y chercher ?_

A ce moment-là, Mme Faragonda entra dans l'appartement :

_- Comment allez-vous, mes enfants ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Madame, _dit Timmy_, nous avons trouvé une piste !_

_- Mon petit, je pense que vous nous expliquerez ça demain. Il serait peut-être mieux pour vous et vos camarades de rentrer à Fontaine Rouge et de laisser vos amies se reposer._

_- Mme Faragonda a raison, _dit Bloom. _Demain, nous élaborerons un plan pour nous rendre dans ce château !_

Sur Zénith :

La nuit était d'un calme angoissant sur Zénith. Le couvre-feu établi par le roi forçait tout le monde à être chez soi de vingt-deux heures à six heures du matin. Les volets étaient fermés, les portes barricadées : on n'avait jamais vu la planète aussi morte. Même les techno-droïdes semblaient plus inhumains que jamais, arpentant le ciel sombre en silence. Il semblait ne pas y avoir âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Pourtant, si une personne avait enfreint la loi, si elle avait été dehors si tardivement la nuit, si elle s'était aventurée un peu au dehors de la ville, si elle s'était approchée de ce vieux château duquel plus personne n'osait s'approchait, elle aurait entendu des éclats de voix, des cris, des ricanements. Si elle s'y était aventurée encore plus, qu'elle avait escaladé une vieille échelle de bois et passé un œil par la fenêtre, elle aurait pu voir un décor qui détonait complètement avec le reste de la planète : un brin médiéval, la pièce était circulaire, toute en pierre, avec au mur d'anciens blasons et des tableaux. D'un côté, quatre personnes, un homme et trois femmes, tentaient d'installer une énorme machine. De l'autre, un lit de paille et debout contre le mur, une jeune fille était retenue par deux anneaux de fer qui entouraient ses poignets.

Tecna, car c'était elle, se sentait défaillir à chaque instant. Elle aurait rêvé pouvoir se coucher dans le tas de foin infesté de vermine devant elle… Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait rester debout et endurer cela jusqu'à ce que son frère n'en décide autrement.

Dénuée de ses pouvoirs, elle avait d'abord menacé son frère, puis l'avait supplié avant de se taire, abattue par la soif contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter. A ce moment-là, elle regardait, impuissante, Lorminga qui installait le Winx TZ contre le mur opposé. Il y avait apporté quelques… modifications.

Elle décida de délier sa langue :

_- Lorminga, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?_

Sa voix était déformée par la déshydratation et le manque de sommeil, mais elle lutterait jusqu'au bout.

Son frère se retourna avec un sourire en coin :

_- Tu n'as pas compris ? Avec ton petit chef d'œuvre…_

Il s'avança jusqu'à sa victime, puis, son visage quasiment contre le sien, il lui dit :

_- Je vais anéantir la vie. Je ferai subir au monde entier ce que j'ai subi, et je vais pulvériser mes opposants jusqu'au dernier. A commencer par tes amis._

Un visage las lui répondit. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit deux larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Brusquement, il décida qu'il en avait assez : les deux anneaux de fer disparurent, et Tecna s'écroula sur le sol.

Un verre d'eau apparut devant elle. Lorminga lui dit d'une petite voix :

_- Economise-la bien, cette eau. Parce que tu n'auras que ça pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures._

Il retourna auprès des Trix. Icy lui murmura :

_- Mais à quoi tu joues ?_

_- Ma chère Icy, _lui répondit Lorminga, _le but n'est pas de faire mourir cette petite sotte._

Il retourna auprès de Tecna, qui regardait toujours son verre d'eau comme si c'était un objet rare. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, puis dit :

_- Ce que je veux, c'est la voir souffrir. Voir sa foi en la vie s'échapper peu à peu de son corps. Je veux lui prendre son âme._

Il la relâcha brusquement, et Tecna se retrouva une fois de plus face contre terre. Une bulle entoura sa couche, l'enfermant avec les insectes qui s'y trouvaient.

Elle attrapa son verre d'eau et le descendit d'un trait. « Tant pis pour la suite, pensa-t-elle. Il ne veut pas que je meure, il ne me laissera pas sans boire. »

Et, sanglotant doucement, elle s'allongea sur la couche, sentant des piqûres un peu partout sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et imagina qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de Timmy…


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sauver Tecna

**Chapitre 9 : Sauver Tecna**

L'aube s'était à peine levée sur Magix que, déjà, on pouvait entendre un drôle de raffut à Alféa. En effet les Winx, qui n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se préparaient à aller sauver leur amie.

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Lorminga, Stella avait élaboré des vêtements faits sur mesure, pour ressembler le plus possible à des citoyens de Zénith. Les mini-fées et les animaux magiques les avaient rejoints et, avec Roxy et Daphné, avaient pour mission de surveiller les moindres pas des Winx grâce à un émetteur-récepteur conçu pour l'occasion par Timmy et Digit… Chose qui n'avait pas été des plus faciles. Dans la nuit, on comptait déjà trois disputes entre les Winx et les Mini-fées, qui avaient insisté pour participer au sauvetage. On avait décidé à la toute fin que seules Digit et Lockette les accompagneraient, car Digit s'occuperait de l'émetteur, qui ne pouvait pas être confié à Timmy qui devait être prêt à combattre à tout moment. Quant à Lockette, elle rechercherait Tecna avec sa clé magique. Les autres Mini-fées s'étaient vu confier d'autres missions : Tune devait s'occuper de Piff et des animaux magiques, Amore, surveiller l'émetteur avec Daphné et Roxy, et Chatta… Motiver les troupes.

Le vaisseau des spécialistes était déjà arrivé et les cinq fées, accompagnées de Digit et Lockette, entrèrent à l'intérieur.

_- Salut les filles, _dit Sky, tandis que les Winx rentraient dans le vaisseau.

- _Bonjour Sky_, fit Bloom, avant d'apercevoir deux hommes qui, assis aux côtés de Timmy, contrôlaient les commandes du vaisseau.

_- Qui est-ce ? _demanda-t-elle.

L'un d'entre eux, le brun, se retourna et sourit à Bloom :

_- Nous sommes les Paladins, _dit-il, avant d'ajouter : _mon nom est Thoren, je suis le cousin de Sky, et voici Nex, mon meilleur ami._

_- Thoren, Sky m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! _sourit Bloom.

Thoren allait répondre, mais Stella les interrompit :

- _Hey ! Heureusement que je prévois toujours deux tenues supplémentaires !_

Elle claqua les doigts, et chacun se retrouva vêtu d'une tenue s'y méprenant à celles des citoyens de Zénith.

_- Très bonne idée Stella, _dit Brandon.

_- Allô ! Ici Timmy, vous me recevez ? _fit Timmy dans une sorte de micro.

Une voix fluette lui répondit :

_- Cinq sur cinq !_

_- Amore, où sont Roxy et Daphné ? _demanda le pilote.

La voix de la sœur de Bloom sortit de l'appareil :

_- Je suis là, désolée !_

_- Nous sommes parés au décollage._

_- Très bien, nous vous recevons, le transmetteur affiche votre position et une vision panoramique du vaisseau… Tiens, qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes ?_

_- Ce n'est pas le moment, _répondit Timmy. Le vaisseau s'ébranla, eut un raté, se reposa à terre, s'ébranla de nouveau et décolla enfin.

_- T'as les nerfs à fleur de peau, vieux… _dit Riven

_- Non, je me sens tout à fait détendu ! Viens, on va en boîte…_

_- Timmy, _dit Sky en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, _je sais que tu es tendu mais ce n'est pas une raison pour parler comme ça à Riven et à Daphné… Tu es trop déconcentré, laisse-moi prendre les commandes. _

_- Je peux le faire !_

_- Je n'en doute pas, mais le mieux serait peut-être que l'on peaufine notre plan, et tu seras plus utile dans cette fonction qu'aux commandes… Je me trompe ?_

_- C'est vrai, _avoua Timmy. _Désolé…_

Après que les deux Spécialistes eurent échangé leur place, Bloom prit la parole :

_- Bien. Une fois arrivés sur place, nous garerons le vaisseau chez les parents de Tecna, nous les avons prévenus. Nous irons ensuite à pied jusqu'au manoir abandonné. Les parents de Tecna m'ont prévenu que le réflexe de leur fils aura été d'entourer le château d'une sphère électromagnétique, un peu comme la barrière de protection d'Alféa…_

_- Il faudra donc la court-circuiter, et pour cela j'ai tout préparé, _compléta Timmy.

_- Très bien. Ensuite, il nous faudra partir à la recherche de Tecna, ce qui ne sera pas facile parce que son frère sera prévenu de notre arrivée à cause du court-circuit. La mère de Tecna nous a envoyé une carte en trois dimensions du château, que Digit a longuement étudié. Il nous faudra donc nous séparer en trois groupes. Brandon, Hélia, Stella et Flora vous irez fouiller les caves…_

_- D'accord ! _répondirent les quatre amis en chœur.

_- Riven, Roy, Musa et Layla s'occuperont du donjon. Thoren, Nex, Sky, Timmy et moi, nous nous occuperons des salles centrales du château. Cela nous permettra de rentrer par les trois entrées différentes du château, donc si Lorminga essaye d'emmener Tecna, nous l'aurons. Lockette va distribuer à chaque groupe une clé magique _(une clé magique apparut devant Flora, une autre devant Musa),_ et Digit un émetteur _(un émetteur apparut à côté de chaque clé). _Les mini-fées, vous venez avec nous, on compte sur vous._

_- Oui ! _s'écrièrent en chœur Lockette et Digit.

Le vaisseau rentra dans l'atmosphère de Zénith et, après un bref contrôle des techno-droïdes, atterrit dans le garage de la maison de Tecna.

Dans le manoir

Tecna ouvrit les yeux pour au moins la dixième fois cette nuit. Épuisée, elle avait réussi à s'endormir, mais était réveillée toutes les demi-heures à cause de ces fichues bestioles. Elle essaya de se relever, mais sa tête heurta la barrière électromagnétique, qui était toujours autour de sa couche, et un violent coup de jus parcourut son corps. Elle retomba sur son lit de paille et resta immobile pendant dix minutes, le temps que ses muscles se détendent un peu et que les palpitations de son cœur reviennent à un rythme plus normal. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se gratter partout, sachant que ce serait bien pire après.

Elle risqua un regard dans la pièce : les Trix et Lorminga avaient disparu. Elle était seule, et allait en profiter pour essayer de s'évader…

Petite, elle avait exploré tous les recoins de ce château. Sa mère l'avait défendue de s'en approcher, mais elle avait voulu se prouver à elle-même qu'elle en était capable… Et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait découvert une petite fente dans le mur, près des douves.

Elle avait placé une petite bombe à reconnaissance vocale dessus, car elle avait comme un pressentiment qu'elle en aurait besoin un jour. Aujourd'hui, le niveau de l'eau était monté, et lorsqu'elle actionnerait la bombe, les caves seraient inondées.

Une évasion par la nage. Même son frère n'aurait pas été chercher jusqu'à là. Mais en attendant, il lui fallait se débarrasser de cette barrière électromagnétique… Il lui fallait trouver un plan.


	10. Chapitre 10 : La bombe

**Chapitre 10 : La bombe**

Nos amis étaient arrivés devant le château. C'était un lieu sombre, froid, qui évoquait la Tour Nuage mais avec un côté plus médiéval, comme si c'était une Tour Nuage d'un temps lointain.

Timmy brancha un petit appareil sur le bouclier géant.

_- Mettez-vous à l'abri ! _cria-t-il. Il y eut une étincelle, et l'énorme bulle éclata comme si elle avait été en verre.

- _Ça, c'est fait, _murmura Timmy. _Maintenant, c'est parti, allons donner une bonne leçon à cette ordure de Lorminga !_

Et, sur ces mots, les Winx se transformèrent et nos amis se séparèrent en trois groupes.

Du côté de Tecna

Ça y est, elle était debout. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que sa bulle éclate comme si de rien n'était mais, à son avis, c'était un coup de son frère. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste prudente… Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, entendit la voix de Lorminga et des Trix du côté du donjon… Parfait, c'était dans la direction opposée qu'elle devait se rendre. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à descendre les escaliers en courant.

Sans avoir entendu que le petit groupe formé par Timmy, Bloom, Sky et les Paladins avait pénétré dans la pièce par l'ouverture de fenêtre.

A quelques secondes près, elle était sauvée.

Du côté de Musa

Elle venait de pénétrer dans le donjon avec ses amis, en passant par une petite ouverture dans le toit pointu.

C'était le fracas des tuiles qui avait poussé Lorminga à faire demi-tour, tandis qu'Icy s'était arrêtée dans la grande salle où elle avait trouvé sa pire ennemie, et que ses deux autres sœurs s'étaient dirigées vers les caves du château.

Lorminga se posa devant les quatre amis. Musa dit, d'un air faussement joyeux :

_- Si Stella avait été là, elle aurait trouvé le comité d'accueil plutôt charmant, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

_- Mais quel esprit, je me sens très flatté, _ricana Lorminga. _Laissez-moi donc vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Vous choisirez bien l'option « séjour à vie » ?_

_- Non, _répondit Layla, _plutôt l'option « retrouver une vieille amie »._

Et, sur ces mots, elle lança une boule de Morphix contre Lorminga, qui n'eut qu'à faire un signe de la main pour que la boule effectue un retour à l'envoyeur parfait et qu'elle projette Layla dehors, avant de la précipiter vers le vide.

Musa lança un sort qui suivit Layla. Une enceinte géante apparut sur le sol, et les ondes qu'elle émit ralentirent la fée des fluides qui atterrit avec douceur après une chute d'une bonne centaine de mètres. Aussitôt, elle reprit son envol vers le donjon, où ses trois amis étaient déjà en position de combat… Pour ne pas s'avouer vaincus d'avance.

_- J'aurais été ravi de rester avec vous mes petits amis, _ricana Lorminga, _mais ma sœur s'est perdue et je dois la retrouver._

Il s'enfuit sur ces mots, laissant nos amis pantois.

_- Suivons-le ! _ s'écria Riven.

Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers en courant. Au bout d'une centaine de marche, Roy s'arrêta net :

_- Je rêve, ou il fait de plus en plus froid ?_

Riven, histoire de faire son malin, affirma :

_- Mais non, tu es un gros frileux, c'est ton imagination…_

Mais il sentait bien que la température avait chuté, d'au moins une dizaine de degrés.

En contrebas, Layla aperçut une porte. Elle vola jusqu'à elle, l'ouvrit et découvrit un spectacle effrayant : Bloom, Timmy, Sky, Thoren et Nex, ainsi que les mini-fées, étaient pris dans le givre de la tête aux pieds.

_- Oh non, venez voir ! _s'écria-t-elle.

Ses amis descendirent jusqu'à la salle. Roy tenta de pénétrer à l'intérieur, mais il glissa et aurait dégringolé les escaliers si Layla ne l'avait pas rattrapé avec un morphix magique.

_- Je vais arranger ça ! _s'écria Musa. _Ondes sonores !_

La glace se mit à trembler, et explosa un peu partout, tandis que nos cinq amis et les deux mini-fées s'écroulaient sur le sol. Les autres s'approchèrent d'eux.

_- Ça va ? _s'inquiéta Roy.

Riven s'approcha d'une couche de paille, où plusieurs morceaux de glace subsistaient encore. Il ferma les yeux, et murmura :

_- Regardez, dans chacun de ces petits glaçons se trouve un insecte._

_- Tu… tu crois qu'il a forcé Tecna à dormir là-dedans ? _demanda Timmy, effaré.

_- S'il l'a laissée dormir, je pense que oui, _dit Riven en se retournant.

Nos amis restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Bloom se mit au milieu de la pièce, leva les bras, et cria :

_- Réchauffement du dragon !_

Aussitôt, nos amis furent remis d'aplomb. Timmy s'approcha de la couche, puis dit, avec dégoût :

_- Tecna était là avant… Icy avait l'air étonnée qu'elle n'y soit plus, ce qui veut forcément dire qu'elle a réussi à s'échapper. On doit donc la trouver… Avant eux._

_- Vite ! _s'écria Bloom, _allons-y !_

Et, sur ces mots, guidés par Lockette, ils descendirent vers les caves.

Du côté de Tecna

Dans les vastes baffons du château, Tecna continuait à courir vers son but. Elle courait d'autant plus vite qu'elle entendait les sœurs, qui devaient se chamailler, de l'autre côté de la galerie. Il lui fallait faire vite.

Parce qu'elle ne se doutait toujours pas de la présence de ses amis. Privée de pouvoirs, elle ne ressentait plus l'énergie magique dans l'air.

Elle était arrivée. Enfin. Placée devant la bombe, elle se prépara mentalement au moment où elle allait être submergée, engloutie par le froid. Si elle n'était pas capable de se repérer dans les eaux noires, elle était perdue, Lorminga la retrouverait et ce serait encore pire qu'avant.

Elle s'accrocha à une barre en métal qui se trouvait là, ferma les yeux et se mit à compter.

Du côté de Bloom

Guidés par la clé de la mini-fée, nos amis étaient arrivés en bas des escaliers. Sa clé indiquait de prendre à gauche, mais des cris vers la droite retinrent l'attention de nos amis.

_- Ce sont les autres ! _cria Layla. _Ils sont en danger !_

Winx, Spécialistes, Palladins et mini-fées se dirigèrent vers le bruit et virent leurs amis en grande difficulté face aux Trix et à Lorminga.

Celui-ci avait soulevé la pauvre Flora dans les airs et, sous le regard impuissant des autres, avait commencé à l'étrangler grâce à un sort magique.

Il vit arriver l'autre bande.

_- Lorminga ! Lâche-la ! _hurla Bloom.

_- Je veux savoir, _s'époumona celui-ci, _où est ma sœur !_

_- Nous n'en savons rien ! _répondit la princesse de Domino sur le même ton.

_- Alors, tant pis pour elle… _murmura-t-il, souriant alors qu'il sentait sa victime suffoquer.

Du côté de Tecna

_- Lorminga, _murmura-t-elle.

La bombe explosa, et l'eau des douves envahit en une vague immense les caves du château.

C'était maintenant une épreuve de force. Tecna devait absolument s'accrocher à la barre, si elle ne voulait pas tout perdre…

Du côté des Winx

Un bruit étrange capta l'attention de Lorminga, qui relâcha sa victime. Un flot gigantesque s'abattit sur eux.

Les ténèbres croulèrent sur tous les personnages.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Perdue en forêt

**Chapitre 11 : Perdue en forêt**

Le flot avait fini de déferler et les caves étaient remplies d'eau jusqu'au plafond. L'adrénaline avait permis à Tecna de rester accrochée à la barre, malgré son affaiblissement et les pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait plus.

Elle entreprit de nager vers l'extérieur. Il lui fallait faire vite, car avec la perte du pouvoir Sirénix elle n'avait plus la capacité de respirer sous l'eau. Elle repéra un attroupement de sangsues, qu'elle évita. Rien qu'un instant, sa tête se mit à tourner et elle se revit durant son évasion du château de Solaria, lorsque Stella avait été transformée en monstre par sa demi-sœur Chiméra.

_« Ce n'est pas l'heure de se reposer, _songea-t-elle. _Il faut absolument que je sorte d'ici. »_

Et, au bout d'une minute d'effort, elle parvint à sortir des caves. Elle remonta à la surface et se laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Puis elle replongea : il était dangereux pour elle de rester à découvert. Elle nagea encore jusqu'au pont. Là, un problème se posa : le niveau de l'eau avait fortement diminué et ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre la terre ferme. Son seul espoir résidait dans les lianes sous-marines qui parcouraient désormais les murs.

Tecna en attrapa une et testa sa résistance. _« Si elle lâche, _se dit-elle, _c'en est fini de moi. »_

Elle prit son courage et la liane à deux mains et commença à escalader le mur. L'adrénaline lui permit encore une fois de finir la montée sans s'arrêter. A peine en haut, Tecna se mit à courir vers la forêt.

Du côté des Winx, ce n'était pas non plus la grande joie. Résister à la vague déferlante et aux attaques des ennemis en même temps n'était pas de tout repos. Layla s'occupa de donner aux Spécialistes et aux deux mini-fées le pouvoir de respirer sous l'eau, et Stella invoqua une lumière individuelle, qui ne permettait qu'aux Winx de voir sous l'eau.

Bloom se retourna et vit les Trix et Lorminga qui, encore dans l'obscurité, lançaient des sorts au hasard.

_- Layla, _cria-t-elle, _lance-moi une corde, je vais relier les Spécialistes à moi parce qu'eux ne peuvent pas voir !_

Layla lança une corde Morphix vers Bloom qui se mit à parcourir tous les Spécialistes et les Paladins qui s'y accrochèrent. Elle finit par Hélia, qui avait réussi à retrouver sa petite amie dans les ténèbres de l'eau. Celle-ci étant évanouie, il enroula le reste de la corde autour de sa taille et de ses bras pour qu'elle reste accrochée au cas où il la lâcherait.

Bloom, qui tenait l'extrémité du lien, se mit à nager vers la sortie, aussitôt suivie par tous les Spécialiste. Layla avait attrapé Lockette et Digit, et nos amis se retrouvèrent dehors au bout de quelques secondes. Elles volèrent ensuite jusqu'à la terre ferme, Layla ayant créé une nouvelle bulle Morphix pour soulever Spécialistes et Paladins.

Une fois tout le monde à terre, Hélia posa délicatement Flora sur le sol. Son torse se soulevait encore, mais une méchante marque noire subsistait autour de son cou. Hélia essuya une larme, puis explosa :

_- Comment, _hurla-t-il, _comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille ?_

_- Calme-toi Hélia, _conseilla Sky, _nous devons rester discrets._

_- Nous devons surtout nous enfuir ! _s'écria Stella. _Nous sommes épuisés, nous n'avons plus la force de combattre._

_- Tu rigoles ? _cria Timmy. _C'est hors-de-question, nous n'avons pas retrouvé Tecna !_

Il parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard, mais se rendit compte que Stella avait raison. Bloom venait d'accomplir une épreuve de force, Layla de lancer plusieurs sorts, Stella d'invoquer une lumière intérieur : tout ceci leur avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie, et l'éreintement se lisait sur leur visage, sans parler de Flora qui était toujours inconsciente.

Seule Musa semblait être encore d'attaque. Elle fixa Timmy, et murmura :

_- Je viens avec toi, Timmy. Je sais que les autres sont épuisées, mais moi je n'ai rien fait de spécial pour l'instant. Les autres, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer._

_- Je viens aussi, _dit Riven.

Mais il n'en menait pas large. Tout le monde grelottait, la température de Zénith n'arrangeant rien à ce bain forcé.

Stella leva les deux mains, et chuchota :

_- Réchauffement solaire !_

Nos amis cessèrent instantanément de trembler et Stella, n'en pouvant plus, s'évanouit dans les bras de Brandon.

_- Tecna m'a dit que les maisons de Zénith étaient extensibles et que grâce à une télécommande on peut faire apparaître de nouvelles pièces dans les maisons, _dit Timmy. _Voici une base de maison : trouvez un coin dans Zénith et activez la base, cela fera une maison spacieuse pour que tout le monde puisse y passer la nuit._

Il lança la base à Sky qui l'attrapa au vol, et nos amis se séparèrent, Timmy, Riven et Musa suivant la direction désignée par la clé.

_- Bonne chance ! _cria Bloom.

Du côté de Tecna

Tecna s'était enfoncée dans la forêt. Dans l'épuisement, elle avait parcouru les chemins au hasard, et maintenant, cachée derrière un buisson, transie par le froid, elle tentait désespérément de retrouver un semblant de son sens de l'orientation. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

_- Timmy, où es-tu ? _murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se reprit : pas question de se relâcher maintenant, elle avait tellement fait d'efforts pour s'en sortir !

Elle se releva, puis se mit à courir. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas entendu un petit groupe qui, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, l'avaient retrouvée grâce à une petite clé.

_- Vous avez entendu ça ? _demanda Musa. _C'était peut-être elle non ?_

_- Je crois qu'elle se déplace en courant, _répondit Timmy. _Après tout ce qu'elle vient de traverser, je me demande comment elle fait…_

_- Si elle se déplace en courant, nous aussi ! _s'écria Riven. _Suivez-moi !_

Et les trois amis foncèrent dans la direction donnée par la clé.

Du côté de Tecna

Elle avait finalement dû s'arrêter. La fatigue et les démangeaisons eurent raison de son courage, et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dissimulée derrière un buisson.

Mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas.

_- C'est la fin, _murmura-t-elle.

Un craquement de branche lui donna encore un semblant de hardiesse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_- Il est revenu me chercher… Non… Je préfère encore mourir._

Et, attrapant une grosse branche de bois qui se trouvait là, elle se leva et hurla :

_- Tu ne m'auras pas vivante !_

Le coup partit, si faible qu'il suffit à Riven de lever le bras pour le parer sans aucun dégât.

_- Tecna, _s'exclama Timmy, _enfin je te retrouve !_

_- Timmy ? Oh…_

Elle était si épuisée qu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras sans même qu'elle ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qui se passait.

_- Bon sang Tecna, tu es glacée… _murmura Timmy.

Il décrocha sa cape et l'enroula autour du corps de sa petite amie. Il prit ensuite celle de Riven et répéta l'opération, puis il souleva Tecna dans ses bras.

_- Et maintenant, on rentre, _dit Musa. _Petite clé, peux-tu nous donner le chemin de la maison ?_

La clé changea de direction. Les Spécialistes déployèrent leur boucliers, sur lesquels ils surfèrent jusqu'à leur habitation tandis que Musa les suivait en volant.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Beaucoup étaient couchés : seuls Layla, Sky et Roy avaient attendu le retour de nos héros.

_- Oh Tecna ! _s'exclama Layla. _Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !_

Elle prit dans ses bras une Tecna complètement léthargique.

_- Mais tu es glacée… Ah ! Mais c'est quoi ces boutons ? Je vais arranger ça… Gel Morphix !_

Tecna retrouva un peu de lucidité tandis que son corps reprenait une température normale, que ses démangeaisons s'arrêtaient comme par magie et que Layla lui narrait en quelques mots leur aventure au château.

_- Je suis désolée… Il m'a pris mes pouvoirs, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… Je suis désolée ! _s'exclama Tecna, avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

_- Tecna, tu es épuisée, _murmura Timmy. _Allons donc nous coucher, nous réglerons les autres détails demain._

_- Je vais mettre une bulle Morphix autour de la maison,_ ajouta Layla. _Comme ça, si on est attaqués, je serai au moins prévenue !_

Et, sur ces paroles, nos amis allèrent rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	12. Chapitre 12 : L'entraînement

**Chapitre 12 : L'entraînement**

Le noir. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Le noir. Et le mal.

Un mal de tête, plus assourdissant encore que les attaques ultrasons de Musa. Elle tenta de se retourner, mais attachée, c'était une entreprise très difficile. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Lorminga était réapparu. Il se penchait sur elle avec un sourire démoniaque. Tecna poussa un cri que le mouchoir autour de sa bouche étouffa, tandis que son corps fut parcouru d'une terrible charge électrique.

_- Timmy ! Timmy, au secours ! Timmy ! Aaaaah !_

Réveil en sursaut. Le soleil inondait la pièce. Tecna était en nage malgré la petite robe de chambre qu'elle avait enfilée la veille avant de dormir. Elle regarda vers la droite : la place à côté d'elle était vide. A gauche, le réveil indiquait onze heures moins le quart. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Timmy prêt à un éventuel combat. Tecna s'assit au bord du lit.

_- Timmy, désolée… J'ai fait un cauchemar, _dit-elle avant de se lever.

_- Aucun souci, _la rassura Timmy.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa les mains sur ses épaules, puis s'enquit :

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, ça va aller… J'ai dormi trop tard, je crois._

_- C'est normal, tu avais besoin de te reposer._

Tecna rougit et détourna les yeux. Ainsi, ils avaient dormi ensemble cette nuit. Même si toutes ses amies avaient passé la nuit avec leur petit copain, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de Timmy et cette pensée l'embarrassait. Pourtant, elle en avait rêvé quand elle s'était assoupie sur sa couche pleine de vermine…

Tecna réprima un frisson.

_- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? _demanda Timmy.

_- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'habiller, _dit Tecna en rougissant.

Timmy quitta la pièce, et Tecna ne mit qu'une minute à enfiler le pantalon bleu marine et la chemise de la même couleur à pois blanc qu'avait préparé Stella. Après quoi elle se rua dans les escaliers et rejoignit le séjour où tout le monde était réuni. Après les retrouvailles, Tecna leur narra rapidement son histoire. Elle conclut :

_- Maintenant, Lorminga possède tous mes pouvoirs magiques. Il est plus puissant que jamais, et moi je n'ai plus les moyens de me défendre. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas le combat… Je veux apprendre, pour pouvoir vous aider à débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute la dimension magique de la menace de mon frère._

_- Je crois que tu pourras t'entraîner avec les Spécialistes dans la grande salle de sport d'Alféa, _dit Layla.

_- De toute façon, _ajouta Bloom, _Daphné voulait nous voir. Maintenant que tu es de retour parmi nous, plus rien ne nous retient ici : nous allons rentrer._

_- Nous laisserons la maison ici pour nous faire un pied à terre au cas où on aurait à revenir, _compléta Sky. _Riven, Timmy, allez chercher le vaisseau pendant qu'on finit de tout ranger ici._

_- A tes ordres, _répondit Riven d'un ton ironique.

Les deux amis sortirent.

Après avoir tout nettoyé, ce qui ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes au vu du peu de temps qu'ils étaient restés dans la maison, les autres quittèrent la maison à leur tour. Tecna resta un peu en arrière et discuta avec les deux Paladins.

_- Merci d'avoir aidé à mon sauvetage, _dit-elle.

_- C'est normal de participer à des missions, _répondit Nex en haussant les épaules. Il partit en avant, sous le regard interloqué de Tecna qui commençait déjà à ressentir de l'antipathie pour ce prétentieux.

_- Ne fais pas attention à lui, _dit Thoren. _Quand j'ai su que mon cousin avait besoin d'aide, je suis venu tout de suite. C'est bien normal d'avoir donné un coup de main._

Ils rentrèrent ainsi dans le vaisseau. Le voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur d'une Stella qui passait des tenues plus désopilantes les unes que les autres à Tecna, sous les éclats de rire des Winx et de Timmy. Tecna se détendit tout à fait et, après ce défilé de mode improvisé, arriva à Alféa plus sereine.

Tandis que Layla et les garçons se rendaient dans la salle de sport pour y créer un parcours Morphix, les cinq Winx et les mini-fées retrouvèrent Faragonda dans son bureau, où il y avait aussi Daphné et Roxy.

_- Tecna, mon petit, je suis heureuse de vous voir parmi nous. Comment allez-vous ?_

_- A part le fait que je n'aie plus de pouvoirs, beaucoup mieux, _répondit la fée de la technologie.

_- Ceci n'est pas irréversible, nous allons trouver une solution. En parlant de pouvoirs, Daphné a enfin trouvé quelque chose qui pourra vous aider à vaincre Lorminga._

_- Le pouvoir du Cybérix, _annonça celle-ci. _C'est un pouvoir qui peut vous aider à mieux comprendre la technologie, et ainsi à l'utiliser, alliée à votre pouvoir naturel._

_- Le Cybérix ? _demanda Bloom. _Et, comment fait-on pour l'obtenir ?_

_- C'est là que ça se complique. La seule chose que j'ai trouvée sur le sujet est une vieille prophétie, mais personne ne sait comment l'interpréter, _regretta Daphné.

_- Et quelle est cette prophétie ? _demanda Musa.

_- « Une idée de génie tu auras, un grand acte tu accompliras, une nouvelle force tu obtiendras »._

_- Très bizarre, _murmura Flora, que les vers d'Hélia avaient sensibilisée à la poésie.

_- C'est vrai qu'ils sont doués pour la technologie, mais pas vraiment pour la prose, _dit Stella en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Les vers Stella, les vers ! _sourit Tecna, et un rire général s'éleva à la grande colère de Stella qui se mit à bouder.

_- Très bien, nous préviendrons Layla, _dit Bloom. _Merci beaucoup Daphné… Allez les Winx, je vous propose un petit entrainement dans la salle de sport, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_

Les Winx accueillirent cette proposition avec joie. Arrivées dans la salle, elles se mirent à parler avec Layla tandis que Tecna observait la piste Morphix avec un mélange de hâte et d'appréhension.

_- C'est peut-être un peu dangereux pour elle, _dit Timmy.

_- Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une fille, _ajouta Nex.

Un silence accueillit cette affirmation. Tous le regardaient avec les sourcils froncés et Timmy commençait à serrer les poings.

_- Bah quoi ?_

_- Même moi, une remarque comme ça, je n'aurais pas osé, _dit Riven, ce qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère.

_- Hé bien, je vais te montrer ce que « la fille » sait faire, _dit Tecna.

Elle s'élança sur une barre horizontale, puis se mit se balança jusqu'à une autre semblable, à la manière des barres asymétriques. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre la piste, suspendue à sept mètres de haut. Layla se tenait prête : en cas de chute, elle devait la rattraper avec un coussin morphix.

Mais il n'y eut pas de chute. Tecna sauta de plateforme en plateforme, traversa une sorte de pont pas plus large qu'une poutre, passa à travers un tourbillon de feu avant d'atterrir par terre en glissant par la barre incendie. Tout le monde applaudit, sauf Nex.

_- Désolé de te le dire comme ça vieux, _dit Thoren, _mais elle a mis cinq secondes de moins que toi à faire le parcours._

Tecna lui lança un petit sourire. Elle avait horreur de frimer mais elle aimait rabattre le caquet aux garçons trop prétentieux.

Nex, vexé, sortit de la pièce en marmonnant.

_- Très bien joué, Tecna, _félicita Timmy.

_- Maintenant, je vais te donner ce qui sera ta meilleure défense et ce qui te permettra de suivre les filles : un bouclier volant, _dit Sky avant de lancer une sorte de frisbee que Tecna attrapa au vol.

Dessus, il y avait trois boutons. Brandon expliqua :

_- Le bouton vert est une extension rapide, c'est sur lui que tu devras appuyer pour parer les attaques. Il ouvre rapidement ton bouclier sur un mètre de diamètre. Le bleu sert à l'étendre : c'est celui-là que tu devras utiliser pour activer la fonctionnalité « bouclier volant ». Attention, il peut s'étendre sur vingt mètres de diamètre, il te faudra donc appuyer sur le bouton rouge pour limiter l'extension._

Tecna appuya sur le bouton bleu, et le bouclier se mit à grandir. Tecna, surprise, le lâcha et le bouclier commença à prendre trop d'ampleur. Roy prononça une formule magique en latin et le bouclier se rabattit.

_- Le bouton rouge, _sourit Brandon.

_- Fais attention, ça peut être dangereux si tu n'appuies pas dessus. C'est bien que la salle soit grande, parce que tu aurais pu pulvériser fenêtres et murs, _ajouta Riven.

_- Tant que ça ? _s'exclama Tecna, surprise.

_- Ils sont faits pour résister aux attaques les plus puissantes, _dit Timmy. _Autrement dit, ils sont incassables._

L'entrainement se poursuivit ainsi tout au long de l'après-midi. Tecna apprenait vite, elle avait déjà maîtrisé les bases de l'épée et du pistolet. Mais elle était très vite passée maîtresse dans la manipulation du gant à fil et du bouclier, ce qui poussa les Spécialistes à en faire ses armes principales et sa spécialité.

A la fin, Timmy la prit à part :

_- Tu as déjà fait des progrès formidables ! Tu apprends plus vite que nous autres Spécialistes._

_- Oui, mais j'ai de très bons professeurs, _dit Tecna avec un sourire.

_- J'espère bien, _sourit Timmy, _et avec tout cela nous allons renvoyer Lorminga dans sa cellule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !_

Tecna souriait de l'optimiste de son petit ami, mais commençait à douter.

Savoir manipuler un gant à fil et un bouclier, cela lui sera-t-il suffisant pour arrêter son frère ?


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le pouvoir du Cybérix

**Avant d'écrire ce chapitre, je tiens à adresser un graaaaaaaaaaand Merci (oui, avec un grand m) à Lili les rêveries, qui m'a aidée à rédiger les paroles de la chanson :)**

**Chapitre 13 : Le pouvoir du Cybérix**

Une semaine était passée depuis le début de l'entrainement, et Tecna avait énormément progressé. Elle était d'autant plus motivée que Mme Faragonda lui avait annoncé qu'il était possible pour elle de récupérer ses pouvoirs, mais qu'elle devait encore réfléchir à la façon dont elle pouvait accomplir ce miracle.

Après une dure journée de cours puis d'entraînements, les Winx s'étaient réunies dans leur appartement pour une petite séance de détente. Layla courait sur son tapis Morphix, Stella faisait une manucure à Bloom, Flora chouchoutait ses plantes, Musa écoutait de la musique et Tecna échafaudait, en ligne avec Timmy, un nouveau plan pour récupérer ses pouvoirs et mettre Lorminga hors d'état de nuire.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre : c'était celui de Layla. La fée des fluides descendit de son tapis et décrocha. L'image de la reine Niobe apparut en trois dimensions.

_- Bonjour Mère, _dit la fée à la peau d'ébène, _y'a-t-il un problème ?_

_- Oh, ma chérie, _fit Sa Majesté au visage crispé par la peur, _c'est horrible… Une énorme machine est en train d'attaquer le portail d'Andros, il s'est rouvert et quelqu'un aspire le tourbillon technologique…_

_- Oh non ! _s'exclama Bloom. _C'est un coup de Lorminga…_

_- Et la machine doit être le Winx TZ, _s'indigna Musa. _Il a dû le modifier… C'est horrible._

Les cinq amies se tournèrent vers Tecna. Timmy s'exclama :

_- Je vais prévenir les autres, et nous allons utiliser le portail tridimensionnel pour nous rendre sur Andros !_

La communication fut rompue et, avant que Tecna n'ait le temps de faire une réflexion, un vortex de chiffre apparut dans la chambre et les six Spécialistes, accompagnés des deux Paladins, apparurent.

Timmy reprogramma le vortex :

_- Allons-y ! Il n'y a pas une seule seconde à perdre…_

Une fois le portail traversé, nos amis se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône où le roi et la reine faisaient les cent pas.

_- Mère, père, _dit Layla en ce précipitant vers eux.

Ses deux parents l'étreignirent puis, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité, lâchèrent leur fille.

_- Nous connaissons la solution à ce problème, _dit Layla. _Le seul parchemin pouvant refermer le portail ayant disparu…_

Elle jeta un œil à Tecna. Celle-ci réagit :

_- Non, Layla ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est de vivre là-bas… Il faut un minimum de connaissances technologiques. Tu n'y survivrais pas… On doit trouver une solution. Etant donné que j'ai été obligée de rentrer dans le portail pour le fermer quand j'étais une fée Enchantix, une fée Sirénix devrait être capable de le refermer sans aller à l'intérieur. Nous allons réfléchir à un plan._

_- Si Tecna le dit, alors je pense qu'elle a raison, _dit Bloom. _Allons tout de suite mettre fin à ce fléau… Magie des Winx ! Sirénix !_

Les cinq fées se transformèrent, puis Stella téléporta tout le monde au pied du portail.

C'était un véritable chaos. Autour de la colline, il y avait des dizaines de monstres qui attaquaient les sirènes gardiennes, tandis qu'au sommet une machine folle furieuse lançait des mini-grenades à l'intérieur du cratère, ce qui le creusait encore plus.

Lorminga et les Trix apparurent face aux Winx et aux garçons.

_- Regardez qui voilà !_ s'écria Icy.

_- Lorminga, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? _demanda Tecna. Sa voix sonnait presque comme une supplication.

_- Je détruis ton œuvre ma chère sœur… Et je m'empare du peu de technologie que contient cette misérable planète._

Tecna le fixa puis, brusquement, déploya son bouclier volant et alla rejoindre le sommet de la montagne.

Lorminga tenta de lui jeter un sort, mais Flora fit pousser un mur de lierre qui, à défaut d'être efficace, attira l'attention des quatre méchants.

Les Spécialistes, d'un accord tacite, laissèrent les Paladins se battre aux côtés des Winx et allèrent rejoindre Tecna. Celle-ci, debout à côté du Winx TZ, commençait déjà à toucher à des boutons :

_- Ma petite, je t'ai crée, je vais te détruire, _murmurait-elle en pianotant avec frénésie sur le clavier.

Soudain, une ombre apparut au-dessus d'elle. C'était Icy qui planait autour de Tecna comme un vautour autour de sa proie.

_- Fais bien attention à ne pas glisser ma chère, _ricana-t-elle. _Sinon, tu pourrais te retrouver avalée dans cet énorme tourbillon et ce serait bien embêtant._

Une plaque de verglas apparut sous les pieds de Tecna. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qui lui arrivait, et glissa vers le vortex qui commença à l'aspirer.

_- Hahahaha ! _ricana Icy.

_- Tecna, non ! _hurla Timmy qui, suivi des autres était arrivé au sommet.

Mais Tecna n'avait pas perdu la tête. Elle lança les cordes de son gant autour du Winx TZ, et sa chute fit stoppée.

Mais la force du vent était telle que la machine commençait à glisser aussi, entraînée par la chute de Tecna et la plaque de verglas. Hélia, à son tour, lança le fil de son gant autour de Tecna, et alors que le Winx TZ tombait, Tecna se débarrassa du filet la reliant à celui-ci et fut remontée de justesse par Hélia.

La force du vortex, ayant pris de l'ampleur à cause des grenades, était telle que le Winx TZ explosa littéralement.

Tecna, désormais sur la terre ferme, se remit debout.

_- Merci Hélia ! _(puis, à Icy) _C'est tellement dommage ! Mon frère aurait pu accomplir tellement de choses grâce à cette machine… Qui est maintenant broyée et réduite à néant._

En guise de réponse, un hurlement retentit : c'était Lorminga.

_- Nooooooooooooooon ! Espèce de… _(il se reprit, puis dit calmement :)_Tu viens de condamner tes amies à mort ! Je crois qu'elles ne pourront pas lutter contre le vortex de l'oubli. Une fois aspirées, ce sera comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé !_

Et, en disant ces mots, il créa un vortex bien plus puissant que le premier. Les Paladins, qui se battaient contre les monstres, étaient hors de portée mais les Winx, bien qu'elles essayaient de voler, étaient attirées par le vent et faisaient du sur place. Flora, qui était la plus légère, reculait à vu d'œil vers ce trou géant qui anéantissait toute forme de vie.

_- Au secours ! _cria-t-elle.

Musa, qui était la plus proche, tenta de lui tendre la main, mais cela lui valut de reculer encore.

_- Non ! C'est pas possible ! _hurla Sky, tandis que le ricanement de Lorminga résonnait dans le ciel.

Tecna réfléchit, puis décida que le diamètre du vortex faisait une quinzaine de mètres. Alors elle déploya le bouclier et, sans mettre de limite, s'élança vers le typhon.

_- Tecna ! Reviens ! _cria Timmy.

Trop tard. Tecna se faisait déjà emporter par la force de la tornade. Mais, avant de disparaître dans les tréfonds d'Andros, elle plaça le bouclier juste en-dessous d'elle.

Celui-ci boucha le trou. Le vent cessa instantanément, et les Winx, sauvées, allèrent rejoindre leurs petits amis.

Tecna, un peu sonnée, se releva. Elle devait s'en aller, le bouclier ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

Son frère se posa lui aussi sur le disque géant. Serrant les poings, il s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal à Tecna lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.

Une lumière douce enveloppa l'homme puis, d'un coup, s'éleva vers le ciel à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Lorminga se mit à trembler.

_- Que se passe-t-il ? _s'exclama-t-il. _Je me sens… faible…_

La lumière rejaillit soudain du ciel. Plus lente, on la voyait se diriger tranquillement vers Tecna.

_- Attention Tecna ! _cria Bloom.

Mais la fée aux cheveux magenta ne chercha pas à bouger. Elle avait confiance en cette lumière, elle avait envie de la toucher. Elle tendit la main et… la chaleur envahit son corps.

_**Cy-cy-cybérix !**_

_**Tu possèdes dans ton coeur  
><strong>__**Un pouvoir sans pareil  
><strong>__**Qui atténue tes peurs,  
><strong>__**Accomplit des merveilles**_

_**Cy-cy-cybérix !**_

_**Une âme fluide,  
><strong>__**Un cerveau d'androïde  
><strong>__**Dans un cœur ouvert aux merveilles  
><strong>__**D'une technologie nouvelle**_

_**Cy-cy-cybérix !**_

_**Tu as désormais le pouvoir  
><strong>__**D'accomplir un grand devoir  
><strong>__**Tu peux voir le monde  
><strong>__**Avec la vision des ondes**_

_**Cy- cy-cybérix !**_

_**Fais disparaître l'obscurité  
><strong>__**D'un monde trop oublié**_

_**Cybérix,**_

_**Le pouvoir des Winx,  
><strong>__**Oh oh, brille comme une perle d'onyx.**_

Tecna était transformée en une sorte de déesse de la technologie.

Le Cybérix. Elle l'avait.

Et cette fois-ci, Lorminga n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Je veux savoir

**Chapitre 14 : Je veux savoir…**

Lorminga s'était repris. Désormais, il fulminait, et sa sœur se posa sur le bouclier avec lui.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, s'envola et lança un sort si puissant que le bouclier explosa.

Mais sa sœur ne fut pas emportée par le vortex. Ses ailes étaient désormais assez puissantes pour qu'elle puisse lutter sans effort contre le tourbillon. Elle concentra une boule d'énergie, qu'elle lança contre le vortex :

_- Zéro absolu !_

Les portes de l'oubli se refermèrent, et Tecna créa une autre boule d'énergie semblable qu'elle dirigea vers le portail qui menait à Oméga.

_- Enlevez-vous, _hurla-t-elle à ses amis, qui la rejoignirent chacun en volant. _Zéro absolu !_

Elle dirigea un flot énorme de pouvoir vers la montagne qui abritait le portail Oméga. Le portail disparut, et la montagne se mit à réduire à vu d'œil.

Lorminga tenta de jeter un sort à sa sœur, mais Timmy avait prévu le coup et se mit en travers du sort avec son bouclier.

Tecna gémit sous l'effort, mais réussit son projet. La montagne avait disparu, et tous les monstres avec. Les Paladins les rejoignirent en courant, et la fée Cybérix tomba à genoux.

Elle leva la tête vers son frère et lui sourit :

_- Le portail est dématérialisé, il n'existe plus. Tu as perdu Lorminga._

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, puis sourit :

_- Ma chère sœur, j'ai perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. On se retrouve bientôt._

Il y eut un éclair, et les méchants disparurent.

Tecna se releva et Layla la prit dans ses bras en sanglotant.

_- Encore une fois, tu t'es sacrifiée pour ma planète. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… Que tu allais te vider de ton énergie vitale comme mon Nabu._

Les larmes coulèrent aussi sur les joues de Tecna. Elle savait que malgré les apparences son amie ne s'était jamais complètement remise du décès de son fiancé, ce qui était problématique, tant dans sa vie de tous les jours que dans sa relation avec Roy.

Celui-ci, loin d'être jaloux, s'approcha de la fée à la peau d'ébène et la prit par les épaules.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras. Il lui faisait trop penser à l'amour de sa vie. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Nex froncer les sourcils, comme s'il était jaloux.

Après une brève visite aux parents de la fée des fluides, où Tecna fut une fois encore félicitée et remerciée, les amis repartirent à Alféa. Dans le vaisseau, Timmy avait laissé les commandes à Hélia pour retrouver Tecna qui, isolée du reste des filles, semblait pensive.

_- Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupée…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, _répondit Tecna en souriant, _je me pose juste quelques questions…_

_- Tu n'as pas à te tracasser, _dit Timmy en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. _Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui, comme toujours. Tu as fait preuve d'un grand courage et tu as été récompensée par le pouvoir du Cybérix. Lorminga ne peut pas te déposséder de ce que tu es, et te pouvoirs font partie de toi. C'est pour cela que tu les as récupérés._

_- Je sais tout ça, _dit Tecna. _En fait, c'est plutôt pour Layla que je m'inquiète… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, mais quand elle est avec Roy j'ai l'impression que ce sont deux aimants et que quelque chose les empêche de coller. Comme si… comme si Roy était une réincarnation de Nabu._

Timmy la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_- Je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais… avec le Cybérix, je vois les choses différemment. Je ressens plus de choses, alors que normalement ça devrait être le contraire._

_- Tecna, comprendre la technologie n'est pas forcément synonyme d'être un roc sans cœur. Tu en es la preuve… Le Cybérix est un pouvoir de l'intelligence, et une des formes d'intelligence est de comprendre les autres._

Tecna le fixa.

_- Tu as raison… Comme toujours._

_- Et donc là, tu peux deviner ce que je ressens ?_

_- Tu m'aimes, mais ça je n'ai besoin d'aucun pouvoir pour le deviner._

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent.

Les garçons déposèrent les Winx avant de rentrer à Fontaine Rouge. Les filles se rendirent aussitôt dans le bureau de la doyenne, où Bloom conta la réussite complète de leur mission.

Daphné, qui était là aussi, s'approcha de Tecna :

_- Je te félicite. Tu as fait preuve d'un énorme courage._

_- Merci, _répondit Tecna humblement.

_- Avec le pouvoir du Cybérix, _continua Daphné, _tu peux accéder à la dimension du savoir. Il te suffit de dire « Je veux savoir » pour te retrouver par la pensée dans un monde où de grands dieux peuvent répondre à tes questions. La seule condition est que tu ne dises rien à personne de ce que tu as vu là-bas, sinon tu serais foudroyée._

Tecna ouvrit de grands yeux.

_- Veux-tu tenter l'expérience ? _demanda Faragonda.

_- Oui, _dit Tecna. _Transformation Winx, Cybérix !_

Tecna se transforma, ferma les yeux, et murmura :

_- Je veux savoir…_

Elle se retrouva dans un monde où les nuages s'étendaient à perte de vue, comme un monde de coton. Une voix féminine, un peu comme celle de Daphné à l'époque où elle était un esprit désincarné, résonna au-dessus d'elle :

_- Je suis là pour répondre à tes questions, ma chère Tecna. Que veux-tu sa voir ?_

_- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Nabu, _dit Tecna. _Nous avons tous cru qu'il était mort, mais je me rappelle des mots de la reine Morgana : elle a dit qu'elle prendrait soin de lui « jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille »._

_- Lorsqu'un magicien meurt par sacrifice, il se réincarne en deux autres personnes. La première est un magicien, qui a la même personnalité que celui qui lui a donné la vie. La deuxième peut être n'importe quelle forme, c'est une version noire du magicien. Les deux formes de vie apparaissent en créant des souvenirs, comme s'ils avaient toujours existé._

Tecna pensa aussitôt à Nex.

_- Pour redonner vie au magicien sacrifié, il faut réunir les deux nouvelles formes avec l'amour de leur vie près du miroir de la vérité, et que l'amour de leur vie verse alors des larmes d'amour._

_- Les deux formes de Nabu, est-ce Roy et Nex ? _demanda Tecna.

_- Oui, _répondit la voix.

_- C'est pour cela que Thoren dit que Nex était son meilleur ami, _dit Tecna. _C'est un faux souvenir._

_- Thoren a passé son enfance en solitaire, il n'a jamais eu un seul ami._

Tecna hocha la tête, et demanda :

_- Puis-je les y conduire ?_

_- Oui, mais prends garde de ne rien leur révéler. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que Nex et Roy sont des réincarnations. Certaines questions devront rester pour eux sans réponse… Sauf s'ils ont un jour accès à la dimension du savoir._

_- Merci beaucoup Ma… Comment dois-je vous appeler ?_

_- Je suis la grande prêtresse du savoir._

_- Dans ce cas, mille mercis, grande prêtresse du savoir._

Tecna rouvrit les yeux. Les autres se penchèrent sur elle.

_- Tout va bien ? _demanda Daphné.

_- Oui, _répondit Tecna. _J'ai eu la réponse à ma question._


End file.
